


Two Tales

by vBlueButterflyv



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, F/M, Khajiit - Freeform, M/M, Mages Guild, Revenge, Romance, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Violence, oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vBlueButterflyv/pseuds/vBlueButterflyv
Summary: A weaving tale of two Khajiit sisters, their destiny weaving and intertwining with one another. Growing up poor within the wall of Leyawiin they did not have much but they had each other and family, until one cruel day they are both left with nothing but each other.It's then that they must run, run for their very lives! For they have been betrayed.Being 8 and 10 years old they must stick together to survive.And growing up with the constant taste for bloody revenge is a very strong motivator for survival...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Heart of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever gave me that first kudos....know I'm cradling it like a baby lol
> 
> I am extremely sorry for not updating in SO long, I have been working on my Original, again I am sorry.
> 
> I have also been heavily editing Two Tales in the hopes of better improving the story and making the speech of the two main Khajiit characters more accurate and easier to understand.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating a lot less frequently, sorry! Doing 'a lot' of outline and plot planning! I've also started writing scenes belonging much later on within the fic. 
> 
> My fic starts to become rather 'complex' later as the two sisters split, slowly living up to its name of 'Two Tales'. The fic is literally two major storylines written from two different main character's point of view. So I'm having to write two different story outlines that sometimes slightly overlap, majorly overlaps, crisscrosses, merges and splits again. So a lot of planning is going into it as to not confuse you OR me lol :P. 
> 
> Just know, if there hasn't been an update or a new chapter for a while - don't think I've just given up and abandoned the story! If I do, I will say so. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! xoxoxox
> 
> 14/06/20-
> 
> took a long break from writing but starting again, rewrote a little and now am co-writing, after the 'split' Mirani will be written by a different person.
> 
> 03/11/20
> 
> Have been writing more for this year's nano, have also edited a lot of the chapters, have taken out a few scenes and changed some. Chapters up to chapter 7 will make sense, chapters after still need to be updated.  
> More chapters to come (hopfully) if I keep at it during nano. :P
> 
> 20/11/20
> 
> Finally updated everything and now chapters make sense! Nano failed...lol, I tried XD. Posted a new chapter and have another on the way.

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** Heart of a Lion  **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

“Don’t fall, fleabag.” The argonian hissed as he dug another claw deep into the pebbled wall.

“This one will beat you.” Malira grabbed another rock jutting out from the wall and pulled herself up higher.

“She’s going to fall and break her neck.” An older khajiit woman had stepped out of her house to see what all the commotion was about.

“What is she doing?”

Mirani sat nervously by, never taking her eyes off her sister, which was now growing smaller and smaller as she climbed higher up the wall.

The surrounding walls of Leyawiin were at least fifty feet high, the young argonians and khajiits always tempted fate by racing each other up the wall, the first to the top had to prove themselves by then jumping off into a nearby river placed just inside of the wall.

Being only ten years old, racing against a much older argonian was not very smart but the lizard had stolen her sister’s stuffed Senche (fondly named Senchie), and it was the only way Malira could get it back. 

Almost slipping, a loud gasp breathed from the building crowd, the argonian teen smiled as he whipped his tail over, attempting to swat her like a fly. Still hanging on, Malira continued to climb, finding a small foothold between two large rock slabs. She had the advantage - her paws were much smaller than the argonian’s and could fit snugly between each large stone slab.

The only problem was climbing over the slab itself, to reach the next foothold she would have to scale each large squared boulder, each sized just a little higher than Malira was tall. She then made the mistake of looking down, her muscles tensed noticing how high she was, she swallowed tightly then saw Mirani, her sister - still waiting, still watching. That gave her courage enough to keep going.

Quickly turning back, she looked up, saw the next foothold and jumped…The argonian teen froze, eyes wide with surprise as he watched the little khajiit fling herself vertically up the wall, he would never have been so brave - or crazy - enough to do that!

Glaring up the wall, he suddenly wished he could produce lightning from his eyes, better to _burn_ the clawed rat.

“What? You afraid?” Malira mocked. “Jaraleet is going to fall onto his lizard head!” Like salt into a wound, she pounced again, skipping yet another large slab, she was close now - only five stone slabs to go. 

Malira jumped again, but this time with ease, a newly added confidence had filled her body, she was going to win. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she paused for a moment to look down, the look on Jaraleet’s struggling face filled her with glee, he knew it too.

“What’s wrong? Getting tired?” She laughed.

Before turning back she winked back down to Jaraleet, this filled him with so much rage he roared, the sound of his anger echoed out over the district.

Malira gasped, instantly regretting everything.

Jaraleet hissed angrily. He was not going to be made to look like a coward by some flea-bitten cat.

His long, strong leg muscles kicked into the wall, launching himself with such reckless disregard, he managed to skip at least 2 slabs up equal to Malira’s height, Malira squealed as the argonian popped up next to her, they both paused glaring at each other.

“Come on! Are you going to let a cub beat you?” One of Jaraleet’s friends mockingly yelled at him, even his friends were mocking him now. That scared him more than the potential fall, he couldn’t lose to this _kitten_ , losing would utterly ruin any image he had built amongst his friends. No - losing was not an option. 

there was only one thing left he could do…

Looking down, he quickly checked if he was high enough and smiled to himself – yes, yes he was... No one would notice, licking his lips, he hissed menacingly.

Looking down and seeing his face made her swallow down a large lump of pure fear, Malira began to desperately scamper up the wall.

“Come here!” He hisses loudly.

Malira looked down, fear in her eyes, Jaraleet saw that and began to taunt her.

“Commme heeerree… Kittyyy - Kittyyy - KITTY!” He hissed, suddenly snapping at Malira’s ankle.

He grabbed her ankle, digging his claws hard into her skin, she cried out in pain.

“What is it doing! Let go!” Malira cried as she clawed desperately to the wall, tears stinging her eyes as he began to slowly pull her body down.

“I’ve heard that catsss alwaysss land on their feet - let’sss find out!”

There was nothing she could do. Her tiny body forcefully flung from the wall, she began to fall - forty feet to the ground, clawing at the emptiness around her, arms flailing helplessly.

Seeing her sister suddenly separate from the wall, Mirani’s heart exploded.

Her sister was dead. She couldn’t watch. Clasping her paws tightly over her face, she cried out - screaming into them.

Hearing the surrounding gasps and murmurs of the crowd around her, she slowly began to open her eyes again.

“Malira!” She cried out hysterically. She couldn’t see her sister, where was she? Mirani ran desperately to where she thought her sister had fallen.

To her relief and sudden build of anxiety she found her father, standing motionlessly holding Malira, did he catch her? Yes - she was moving.

“Is… Sister ok?” She hesitantly asked, sensing her father’s anger.

He placed her down, Malira’s face stuck shamefully to the ground, she had not only failed to win back Mirani’s much-loved toy but was now in terrible trouble.

“Home.” It was only one word, but the coldness in that one word was more than enough, both sisters folding back their ears in shame curled their tails underneath themselves as they slowly walked in the direction of their home.

Malira suddenly stopped, hearing the argonian cheers of Jaraleet’s gang of friends. 

She turned around and looked up at the wall.

He had just made it to the top of the wall. One arm outstretched in glorious triumph. He then turned and jumped, disappearing over the wall and into the nearby lake.

“Hopefully the lizard missed and planted itself like a Nirnroot,” Malira said cynically. 

Mirani giggled softly, grabbing her sister's hand, “Come, sister - mother, will be _waiting_.” 

Malira nodded, signing down at her sister she continued to walk home, stomach clenched with impending punishment.

“Malira is sorry, this one will get back Sanchie.” Malira meant that with every fibre of her heart - it had become... _Personal_.

“It is ok, sister,” Mirani said, suddenly drooping like a wilted flower. 

Their family wasn't well off, and that stuffed senche-tiger was her only toy, given to her by Malira the day she was born.

“No! It is _not_ ok! This one will get it - that is a _promise_ .” Malira sneered angrily. “And Malira does not break promises… Especially to her little sister.”   
  
**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

Arriving home felt _almost_ as cold as their father’s words, their mother answered the door; the look of disappointment was enough to turn both of their hearts to ice.

“No supper tonight… And mother _does NOT_ want to see _either_ of her daughters outside of their _room_!” Their mother growled as she pointed up the staircase. 

They both began their shameful climb toward their room where punishment awaited them…

Their home was located within the poor district of Leyawiin. 

A long street crowded by tall narrow houses, one side of the street khajiit families lived while the other side the argonians lived. Both races did not get on well with each other, a long-running feud that neither Malira nor Mirani understood, likely most of the city’s inhabitants didn’t know why either, it was just a well-known and very long-time existing fact - argonians and khajiits _did not_ mix.

“Father is going to smack us,” Mirani said as she curled up on her bed, snatching her pillow she hugged it close trying to comfort herself.

“What if he uses his belt?” Tears began to build up in her blue eyes.

Crawling up onto the bed, Malira wrapped an arm around her sister, pulling her close.

“It was this one's fault, Malira will make sure father does not punish you.” She smiled down to her but stopped noticing the worried look on her face.

Seeing her hug, her pillow made her stomach knot, where did that _lizard_ , Jaraleet keep Senchie? She knew he hid it somewhere. His small gang had a hideout located down by the poor district’s river. A small bridge ran over it, maybe Senchie was located there?

Malira thought about it for a moment then nodded - yes, it was there, it had to be. 

She would sneak out tonight while her family slept and rescue Sanchie, returning before sunup and no one would be the wiser.

They both jumped as the front door slammed closed, whispers could be heard before their father’s loud heavy footsteps stomped up the house's staircase.

Malira slid off the bed, ready to present herself to her father, Mirani sat close behind, peeking out just enough to see their bedroom door.

The footsteps suddenly stopped atop the staircase. An audible sigh could be heard before the footsteps continued - now much lighter.

The bedroom door opened slowly; their father stood as he combed his claws through his thick white mane.

"This one was going to belt you. Daughter put herself at too much risk! Imagine if Malira fell - and in front of her sister!" He said, angrily pointing passed her shoulder to Mirani.

"How would Mother _feel_ if you fell?"

"Father--."

"No!"

Raising his hand, he closed his eyes, pausing for what seemed like a long time. Opening them, his eyes were suddenly soft and full of pain.

"Father does not want to know _why_ !" He growled. "As punishment... Both Malira _and_ Mirani will decide who gets punished."

Both their jaws dropped as they slowly turned to face each other.

Malira knew instantly it had to be her, and it was her fault, not only for the trouble they were both in but it was also her fault Senchie had been taken in the first place.

Clenching her jaw closed, she snapped towards her father, chest puffed out and tail erect. "Father, Malira--"

"Mirani will take punishment." Pushing Malira aside, she stood straight and confident before her father.

Utterly speechless, Malira stood quietly behind her sister.

"Mirani did not climb the wall, but it was this one's fault that sister _did_."

He sighed as he bucked his belt. “Malira, go to your sister.”

Malira ran to her sister, throwing her arms around her, she had been belted many times before and was extremely relieved her little sister didn’t have to experience it.

"Sister is proud; you are fearless." Tears rolled down her cheeks, landing in her sister's white hair-like mane.

“This one just wants to be brave like you,” Mirani whispered.

“You have the heart of a lion, little Sister.” 


	2. Saving Senchie

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** Saving Senchie **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

Waking a few hours later, mostly from hunger, Malira chose to remain awake - she had a quest to do after all.

The quest to save Senchie, Mirani deserved to spend not one more night without him.

She lay awake, staring out the bedroom window, she could see a few stars twinkling in the night sky.

Sounds of her parents could be heard downstairs. They would be going to sleep soon. She would silently crawl out her window, climb up onto the roof to a nearby tree that was located at the back of the house, climb down the tree, sneak around the side of the house, across the street and onto the argonian’s side. This is when it would get tricky; she could not be caught - being caught would mean many belt marks.

She winced to herself, feeling her heart suddenly throb with anxiety, no - she could not think of that right now. Only think of Sanchie.

After entering the argonian’s side, she then would have to sneak by two imperial guards that patrolled the city’s Town square. Still, once she was clear of that she had a long row of thick bushes lined along the poor district’s river, she could stay hidden in the long line of brushes while she crawled towards Jaraleet’s hideout.

Malira stared blankly up at the ceiling, she went over her plan, repeating it over and over in her head. Before she knew it, she could hear the footsteps of her parents climbing the staircase, passing her bedroom, opening their bedroom door and quietly closing it as they entered.

She listened to their soft voices through the wall. They usually spoke of their day before they went to sleep, tonight though the main subject was of her and her sister.

“Airul did not belt little Mirani too fiercely? She is but a cub.” Her mother’s voice was soft and full of love. “This one can not believe you made them  _ choose _ .”

“Your heart is large like a mother’s should be - but daughters must learn not to do such dangerous things, yes? Malira could have been killed.” There was a slight pause before he continued.

“Mirani volunteered punishment, this one could not do it, Airul is proud of his youngest - she will grow to be a very tough khajiit one day.”

“If only this one kept her big mouth closed!” Malira hissed harshly to herself.

Early in the morning, their mother had sent them both to buy a yard of cloth from the local trader, only to be intercepted by Jaraleet and his scaly group of friends, and of course, none of them was the least bit friendly.

First, Judina - one of Jaraleet’s female friends had purposely tripped Mirani over, making her cry as she fell and grazed her knee.

This immediately caused Malira to turn hostile, spitting as she hissed offensively at Judina, and a khajiit  _ hissing _ at an argonian was offensive enough to cause violence towards either party. But knowing Malira was the daughter of a rather _ large _ and extremely _scary-looking_ khajiit father which roughly represented a large white-stripped senche-raht - Jaraleet thought it wise _ not _ to strike her. 

Frustrated, he instead snatched Mirani’s beloved Senchie, cruelly hovering it above her head as she desperately clawed at it until the poor cub broke down and cried.

Malira could feel her claws itch, wanting to scratch the ugly lizard's eyes out but Jaraleet was at least five years older than her and almost twice her size. 

So instead - she challenged him to  _ The Wall _ . 

She would sometimes watch the older khajiit children race against the argonian teens, a few times while no one was looking she would test herself and climb the wall to see how hard it indeed was.

The first time she tried, she quickly climbed as high as her house, but overconfidence got the better of her - falling, she had severely twisted her ankle.

Lying to her father, she instead said she fell out of a tree. Then she tried again, but that time her father caught her sneaking back into her room - that night she received ten strikes of his belt.

After challenging Jaraleet, a date was set for the race, she had one week and during that week, at night while everyone slept, she would sneak out of her house and practise climbing the wall - despite the risk of punishment.

Getting Senchie back was the fuel for her courage, and it worked as good as any guile magic. 

By the third night, she had succeeded at reaching the _ top _ of the wall.

She knew she was a great climber, but what Malira  _ didn’t _ realise - was that Jaraleet was a  _ cheat _ .

If only she didn’t hiss at Judina and just let Jaraleet and his cold-blooded friends have their fun, her sister would be sleeping peacefully with Senchie, dreaming of warm sands and sweet milk. 

Slowly slipping out of bed, she carefully tucked her sister back in and began readying herself for the night ahead. 

Her parents would be fast asleep soon, and she had until the sound of the first morning’s church bell to rescue Senchie and return to her bed.

She slipped on an old dark-brown coloured set of sleepwear, black would have been better, but she didn’t own any black coloured clothing, not that it mattered much - her fur was as black as night, just like her mother.

Looking through her cupboard, she found a dark green headscarf and for the final touch - a dark blue pillowcase, ripping it down the seam, she would use this as a face mask.

“Ok, time to go.” She whispered.

“This one is coming too.” 

Jumping half a foot in the air, her tail puffed up to the size of a small blackberry bush.

Turning, she saw Mirani climbing out of bed, her short mane frizzed up and tangled, Malira frowned crossing her arms. 

“No. This one goes  _ alone. It _ will be too dangerous, Mirani  _ must  _ stay home in bed, where this one knows you are  _ safe _ .” 

“No. This one is coming!” Raising her voice, Malira quickly snapped her finger to her lips.

“Ok. ok - this one will find Mirani  _ nighttime _ clothes.” Mirani’s face lit up like a torchbug.

Her sister needed the dark clothes much more than she did, as her sister’s fur was coloured like their father’s - white as snow, though she lacked the fierce thick stripes.

“Mirani brings her bow.” Crawling underneath the bed, she quickly came out with a small toy bow with an added quiver full of crudely looking blunt arrows.

Eyeing the bow, Malire smiled widely, “Be this one’s cover.”

Mirani smiled back, her head nodding enthusiastically. 

Finally, both were clothed in a strange mix of dark coloured clothing, looking like quite the pair of thieves.

Malira slowly and as quietly as she could, slid the window open then turned to her sister.

“You first.” 

She nodded excitedly as Malira helped her out the window, pushing her up onto the roof. 

Malira didn’t need any help, pulling herself up they then quickly tiptoed to the backyard tree.

The tree branch was a little higher than Malira, allowing her sister to climb up onto her shoulders, Mirani grabbed the branch, slipped a little but quickly recovered. She turned back, grinning from ear to ear - her mask half sliding off her face.

“Good. Climb down; this one will meet you by the bottom of the tree.” She whispered loudly. “And cover its face!”

Mirani, suddenly going serious, did as she was told and carefully climbed down the tree. 

Landing a little roughly, she regained her balance and quickly hid within a nearby shadow.

Squatting down, Malira readied herself, pouncing as high as she could she launched herself onto the overhanging branch - just grabbing the stem with one paw, half panicked she held tight with the other as her legs swung wildly.

“Come… On.” She growled, gritting her teeth throughout the struggle.

Reaching as high as she could, her back leg was finally able to swing over the branch, giving her enough strength to pull the rest of herself up.

Climbing down the tree was easy, one last drop and she was on the ground. 

Her heart suddenly dropped, where was Mirani?

“Boo.” 

Malira jumped, this was the second time her sister had snuck up on her. 

“Mirani-Quiet Paws this one should call you.” She huffed sarcastically as they both started to giggle quietly. “Come. We must be  _ very _ quiet now.”

Malira went first, edging her way to the front of their house, the small torches had lightly lit the road, shadows danced from each empty lit spot to the another. 

Suddenly she felt very unsure about this quest.

Looking left, right, straight - the coast was clear. 

Grabbing her sister’s paw, they quickly sprinted across the street and into a nearby bush. 

Malira’s eyes remained wide and unsure, slowly a smile began to form on her face seeing her sister suddenly knock an arrow.

She looked like a  _ real _ archer by her side.

Mirani looked to her sister, noticing her massive smile. She couldn’t help but smile back, quickly looking away, her right ear twitched at a strange noise closeby. 

Malira knew how dangerous it was to be on  _ this  _ side and at this time of night, but her sister did not, in all honesty - Mirani looked as though she was on the most exciting adventure she had  _ ever _ been on.

“Come.” Malira poked her head slowly from the bush. A very drunk and very homeless smelling argonian stood standing only a few feet away, pissing on a nearby tree.

Malira took her chance, stepping lightly from the bush, she slowly crept passed the argonian, heart in her throat she didn’t dare even breathe. 

Having passed the argonian, she slowly reached out for her sister’s paw but grabbed only air. 

She reached again but nothing. 

Turning around, her fur slowly began to rise, puffing with fear up her back. 

Mirani, for a reason only the divines knew - had stopped  _ dead _ and was now  _ staring _ straight into the hind legs of the homeless lizard.

She froze, watching her sister, she couldn’t yell out, and there was no time to retrieve her.

The argonian yawned loudly as he stretched his arms high over his head, then drunkenly turned.

Suddenly wanting to warn her sister, Malira smacked her paws over her mouth. Mirani, as silent as a shadow, simply stepped  _ around _ the argonian. 

Malira’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe it, her sister was actually having fun!

Mirani kept her footing as she watched the argonian stomp away - back to whatever alleyway he had chosen to ferment in. 

Once he was gone, wide-eyed with amazement she spun round to her sister. 

Mirani smiled brightly at her sister before joining her once more.

“Did sister see? This one is sneaky like a mouse, yes?” 

Malira blinked, still too stunned to form words. 

Tilting her head, “Malira?” She said, confusion forming on her tiny face.

Malira slowly grabbed her sister’s paw, turned and ran almost yanking the cub off her feet.

“Never do this again! This one nearly has a heart attack.” Malira whispered angrily.

Mirani’s smile began to fade from her face slowly. 

“But yes, this one is  _ very _ impressed.” 

This caused a small smile to remain, Mirani’s whiskers twitching as she smirked.

They had nearly reached the town square, Malira could see the top of the fountain pointing up above a large stone fence.

Rounding the back of a wooden shack, Malira looked to a nearby barrel, pushing this up against the large fence she slowly spied above the wall.

“Are there guards?” Mirani asked, suddenly being ‘ _ shushed _ ’ by her sister. 

She nodded in answer - in fact, were  _ three  _ guards. 

Malira had only planned for  _ two _ .

Two of the guards stood facing each other, their imperial armour gleaming brightly off their handheld torches, the pair appeared to be talking to each other while the third stood just off to her right. 

On closer inspection, the third guard sounded like he was  _ growling _ ? Tilting her head in confusion, she almost started to laugh once realising. 

The silly imperial guard had fallen  _ asleep _ , snoring like an angry orc.

“Ok - This one will help sister over, once over she does  _ not  _ move - Yes?” 

Mirani nodded, her head excitedly bobbing up and down, Malira gave her sister a stern nod then quickly pushed her up onto the barrel. 

Mirani paused as she swung a leg over the wall, hearing the guard's snores she softly snorted. 

“Hmph!” Malira warned, coughing into one paw.

Biting her lip, she continued over the wall, the drop was higher than expected, dropping hard she fell landing on her behind with a comparatively loud, “ _ oof. _ ’’

Malira heard the noise, heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies, she clawed her way up the wall, poking her head over just in time to see her sister crawl under the lip of the large fountain. 

Exhaling a large breath of relief she had almost forgotten about the sleeping guard - sure enough, he was still asleep. 

Another sign of relief.

Malira looked back to her sister, still safely hidden but not for long, the other two had begun to walk clockwise around the fountain. Almost doing a roll, she jumped from the wall, skidded over to her sister and waited within the fountain’s shadow.

“Mirani and Malira are too--.” Almost shoving her paw down Mirani’s throat, she froze listening to the guard's footsteps.

“And I told this bloody breton just to give the old wench her gold coin.” The imperial strolled by, suddenly stopping, Malira clawed painfully into the dirt. 

The guard chose to stop precisely on her tail.

“Stupid wench had a daughter though - the tits on her.” They both laughed as they finally continued on their way. 

Softly growling in pain, she rubbed her tail, trying as hard as she could to keep her anger at bay she continued to wait until the guards had entirely circled back around.

“Now.” Both of them dashed from their hiding place and directly towards a long planted row of bushes.

They were now along the poor district’s river, Jaraleet’s hiding place was close now - and so was Senchie.

“That was a close one,” Mirani said, excitement now overflowing from every part of her. “Now, where?”

That was an excellent question, Malira knew precisely how she was going to get to Jaraleet’s hideout but had failed to plan what she would  _ do _ once they got there.

Malira stared blankly at her sister, “Oh, umm…" Gulping nervously as they crawled amongst the row of bushes. “This one will show you when we arrive.” 

She didn’t even know for sure if Mirani’s toy was even at Jaraleet’s hideout, what in nirn would she do then? The thought of disappointing her sister  _ again _ squeezed at her heart. 

No, it  _ had  _ to be there.

Malira stopped suddenly making Mirani bump face-first into her sister’s behind, scrunching up her face, Mirani opened her mouth to complain. 

Her mouth half-open, she realised her sister’s ears rotating slightly, copying her - she could hear voices!  _ Argonian _ voices!

“Passs me another one!” It was definitely Jaraleet’s voice, and he wasn’t alone. “Ssstupid little curr.”

Judina, Jaraleet and one other male argonian sat propped up against a wall, the bridge overhead forming a low hung roof to their small hideout. 

“Here.” Passing Jaraleet his beverage, Judina continued, “Little dry scales, although the bigger one is quite brave - sure tested  _ you _ .” Judina laughed, making Jaraleet leer menacingly back at her.

“Little fleabag, she and her whole fetcher of a family!” He yelled, his eyes wide with fury.

“Now now, just cause she had you--.”

“She did NOT--.” Jaraleet swiftly backhanded Judina, making her knock over a nearby box, “--have  _ anything _ !”

The other friend of Jaraleet had been quietly observing until that moment, suddenly grabbing Jaraleet’s wrist before he could lay into Judina a second time.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Jaraleet hissed coldly as he snatched his arm back.

“Anash, it’s ok,” Judina said, rubbing her cheek which had already begun to swell. “Maybe we should be going?” 

Anash helped her up, not taking his reptile eyes off Jaraleet he nodded stiffly and made his way passed him.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Judina said before kicking the box as she left.

Watching the two leave, Mirani gasped, making Malira jump slightly. 

Grabbing Malira by the sleeve, she pointed excitedly over at the box.

“Senchie!” She whispered, “look! Near the box!” 

Malira followed her sister's gaze and saw it. 

The toy had been stuffed in a large crate, along with dozens of bottles containing beer, it now laid out in the open.

Watching his friends disappear into the night, Jaraleet scoffed, carelessly waving away his friends while taking another deep swig from the bottle of beer. 

His face winced from the taste, awful tasting stuff but it did its job. 

Turning back to the cover of the bridge, he too saw the toy.

Mirani held tight to Malira’s arm as the argonian scooped up her toy, holding it limply by his side. 

She was terrified that he might - in a moment of rage - tear it to pieces, and there would be nothing she or her sister could do.

“Senchie.” Mirani moped with a sadness that tore at Malira’s heart.

“We will get Senchie, but now we must wait. Wait till the time is right.”

Jaraleet slumped against the wall of his hideout, taking another long drink he slowly slid down the wall, where he plopped into a slouched ball. Grabbing another bottle, he flung the empty one into the river.

Looking down at the toy now lightly resting by his thigh, he smiled as he grabbed it.

“One day, little kitties will have no one to save them.” With that, he tossed the toy aside, ignoring it while he continued to drink himself into a stupor.

The argonian continued to mumble to himself, slowly drinking himself into unconsciousness until finally only snores could be heard, his body remaining limp within the glow of a nearby brazier.

“It is time. You wait here--.” Malira turned to her sister but found she had already taken action.

Without thinking, Mirani crept from the bush, Malira snatched at her sister but missed as she tiptoed towards Jaraleet’s slumbering heap.

Frustrated, she merely shrugged, let out a ‘ _ huff _ ’ of air and continued after her very determined and unruly younger sister. 

Hiding behind a large barrel, Mirani was close now. She could almost reach out and grab her precious doll.

Coughing loudly, Jaraleet muttered a large muffled snore, Mirani, half hovering out from behind the barrel, froze. 

Malira quickly grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled her back behind cover.

She glared at her sister, scrunching up her face, tears began to fill Mirani’s eyes. 

Malira quickly pressed a finger to her mouth, trying to calm her sister before she should burst into tears. 

Calming, Mirani rubbed an eye while her sister twirled a finger, directing her to turn back around. 

Holding the back of her shirt, Malira slowly lowered her sister down, allowing her to reach further towards the doll.

“Little currs.” 

Malira’s tail suddenly puffed up, twitching with fear she leaned back to peer around the other side of the barrel.

Noticing Jaraleet’s eyes were slightly open, she almost dropped her sister at sight.

Mumbling incoherently, she realised he was asleep with his damn eyes  _ open _ . 

The sight was genuinely unnerving, his reptilian eyes staring blankly in the direction of her sister.

“Hurry,” Malira whispered. 

Mirani reached desperately towards her toy, grabbed its little fabric tail and held it high in triumph. 

A soft ripping sound could be heard; her shirt had started to tear. Both of them stared at each other as the seams on Mirani’s shirt began to open up, stitch by stitch.

“Sister?” Mirani whimpered as she fell, landing face-first just a few feet from Jaraleets scaly toes. 

She froze, staring up at him as his eyes slowly started to fill with consciousness. 

The argonian stared blankly, not quite sure what he was seeing, was this true? The little curr sister was in  _ his  _ hideout? 

He blinked again now, fully awake.

“Bahh!” He roared. “Little fleabags! How  _ dare _ you sneak into  _ my  _ hideout!”

Mirani held her toy protectively to her chest and rolled out of the way from an incoming glass bottle. 

Picking up a nearby rock, Malira sprung from her hiding place, and threw it at the argonian, hitting him squarely in the side of the head.

“Dirty lizard!” Malira screamed, desperate to get his attention. 

Slowly turning to face her, Jaraleet’s expression turned into a murderous glare that sent chills rippling up her back. 

“Y-yeah! D-dirty… Lizard.” She just wanted him to forget her sister was there, to give her enough time to run, Jaraleet though - looked like he was going to _ kill _ her.

“No one is going to save you now.” He hissed, slowly walking towards her.

Mirani unfastened her bow, knocking one of her stick-like arrows, she nervously aimed it at him.

“This one will fire! Don’t  _ touch  _ her!” She warned, her voice trembling within her throat.

Jaraleet smiled, taking a sizeable intimidating step towards her sister.

“Sister!  _ Run _ !” Malira yelled.

Pulling the bowstrings with all her strength, she fired. 

The stick-like arrow, let loose, bounced off the side off Jaraleet’s chest and plopped with a splash into the river. 

All three watched the stick float away, well that was extremely ineffective…

Jaraleet turned, snatched the bow, snapping it in one hand he then pushed Mirani violently to the ground, Malira ran towards him right as he turned, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. 

She began to slowly choke as he squeezed the life from her, her legs kicking helplessly, clawing at his scales were useless - her claws weren’t yet sharp enough to do any damage.

“What is the little curr going to do now, huh? You’re going to die, little kitty, kitty, KITTY--.” His eyes popped open along with his mouth, leaving an expression of mixed surprise and confusion. 

His arm started to shake, blood spilling from his jaws, dropping Malira he fell heavily to his knees then slumped face-first onto the ground.

Malira stepped back, gasping for air, she rubbed her neck, looking past the now very dead argonian, Mirani stood, shaking while she hugged her doll tightly to her chest. 

Looking from her sister to the argonian, she realised with an agonising stab to her heart -  _ she _ had grabbed Jaraleet’s dagger, driving it deep into his lower back.

Her  _ sister _ of just eight young years had just  _ killed _ someone… And in doing so, had saved her life.

Malira ran to her, hugging her sister tight.

“Let us go home,” She whispered.

For a while they both stood frozen to the spot, shaking in shock, hoping for one to carry the other home.


	3. A Father's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever left the second kudos *wobbly lip* I'll cherish both FOREVER! T^T

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** A Father’s Love **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

The walk home was a silent one, Mirani followed her sister, face blank of any emotion; she wanted to cry but couldn’t. She couldn’t even remember the walk home, images of the blade, taken so quickly from its sheath, the choking gasps of her sister struggling for breath. The smooth feeling of metal sliding through flesh, cutting through bits of Jaraleet’s rib cage as it hit and punctured his kidney - like stabbing a soft apple.

Suddenly they were back in their bedroom, her sister undressing before her and quickly throwing on her nightgown.

“Come on! You need to get back into your nightgown - otherwise, Father will know we were out.”

Malira watched as her sister remained motionless, staring blankly down at the floor, hugging tight her stuffed toy.

Malira pursed her lips and began slowly undressing her sister; something clunked heavily onto the wooden floor.

Leaning down to pick it up, Malira gasped almost dropping it.

“Mirani! Why? Why did you  _ keep  _ Jaraleet’s dagger?” She held the silver dagger, turning it over in her grasp. 

Blood remained on the tip, its colour now gone a dark colour.

Mirani suddenly snatched the dagger, holding it to her chest.

“It belongs to this one now. Mirani will keep it.” 

Malira clasped her paws together, looking sadly at her sister. How was she supposed to make  _ this  _ better?

She always knew what to do, what could she do now?

“Well, you must hide it. No one can know we were anywhere  _ near  _ Jaraleet on this night. No one saw us. Everyone thinks we were in bed asleep - it's best we let everyone continue thinking that.”

Mirani slowly looked up to her sister, worry plastered upon her face.

“Is this one going to be taken away?” Malira quickly hugged her sister, pulling her tight.

“No!” Holding her by the shoulders, she slightly shook her, “No - because no one is going to know. Ok?” She nodded back, shuddering a sigh of relief.

“Now. Go hide that somewhere, somewhere parents won’t find it.” 

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

“How are you going to pay him, Airul? We’ve already sold him our horse.” Chirrharri whispered, hoping her cubs wouldn’t hear.

“This one will think of something, husband always does - yes?” Wrapping his large muscular arms around his wife's waist, he leaned in, placing his forehead softly upon hers.

“This one will look after his family.”

“It scares me this one. Chirrharri saw him in the market this morning. He’s  _ here _ in Leyawiin.” 

Airul stiffened, slowly pulling himself away, “He’s…  _ Here?”  _

That bit of information was enough to stop his breath for a few seconds. “This one will sort things out.” His eyes shot about the room, his mind spinning.

“Father seems scared,” Malira whispered. 

The cubs, of course, had overheard everything, Malira sat hiding around a corner that led into the kitchen.

“Scared? Nothing scares father.” Mirani whispered more to herself than to her sister. “Should we be scared too?”

Malira looked back to her sister, that was a good question. She had never seen her father show fear for anything before, what was making him so afraid? Who did their mother see?

“This one does not know, sister.” She could hear her father’s heavy footsteps coming their way. “Come.”

Quickly they both hurried out the back door of their house.

Outside, Malira quickly made it seem like they had both been picking flowers, pretending not to have overheard their parent’s conversation.

“There you two are.” 

Mirani ran to her father’s side, pulling playfully on his shirt, wanting to her father to hold her.

“Hello little one, how about you and your sister come for a long walk  _ outside  _ of the city?” They both looked at each other, faces alight.

Very rarely did their father ever take them out on little adventures and it was even rarer to take them outside of the walls of Leyawiin. 

“Outside! Outside!” Mirani said, excitedly jumping up and down.

Excited to be part of something, she was rarely ever invited to go along with her father, always being left behind with her mother.

“Yes. Outside.” Airul placed her down, his eyes quickly shifting to the shed then back again. 

Malira could sense something odd about her father but couldn’t quite place what it was, too excited she quickly pushed it aside.

“We go now?” Mirani asked as she continued to bounce up and down.

“Yes, little one. We go now.” He petted Mirani on the head, smiling innocently down at her. “Father needs to grab a few things first. Go, wait.”

Malira watched as her father slowly turned and entered back inside, Malira felt a thrill of excitement run down her spine right to the tip of her tail but her stomach felt heavy like it was full of cold stones.

Turning to the yard’s shack, she tilted her head - what was inside?

“Sister come too!” Mirani squealed, pouncing on the back of her sister. “Going on adventures with daddy!” 

It seemed like her sister had all but forgotten about the dark dealings of last night, maybe this outing would be good for her? Good for all of them.

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

“Wow! It is so big outside!” Mirani’s eyes sparkled.

Sitting atop her father’s shoulders made her feel as though she was on top of the whole of nirn, held as high as the heavens.

Malira smiled up at her sister, holding tight to her father’s paw, he looked down to her grinning ear to ear.

“Yes, nirn is a big and most beautiful place, little one.” He paused, eyes narrowing. “But it can also be a very dark and dangerous place.”

Malira pulled her father’s paw closer to her chest, holding tight with both her paws.

“Father will be there to protect us, yes?” Malira said, an air of worry heavy in her voice.

He quickly looked down to her with a startled look on his face. Seeing his daughter’s face tugged at his heart, his throat bobbing painfully.

“Yes, of course, this one will always be with you - with  _ both _ of you.” He quickly looked away, eyes beginning to sting.

“Father?” Malira asked softly.

“Yes, my first?” 

“Is father, ok?” Malira kept her eyes low, watching the random passing rock.

“Look, we’re here.” Mirani’s excited voice quickly ended the seriousness of the conversation. 

Placing her down, he pointed to a nearby lake, a large tree stood idly by, waving slowly in the wind.

“This is where mother and this one first felt love for one another. It was here your life began.” 

Mirani sprinted off ahead, excited to see any fish that might be hiding amongst the rock pools.

Waiting for Mirani to be out of earshot, Airul quickly kneeled to Malira’s level, placing his paws lightly on her shoulders.

“My firstborn. There’s something this one must tell you, something father must say.”

His face began to crack, eyes welling up. Malira had never seen her father in such an emotional way; seeing him slowly fall apart made her want to cry.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” She asked again.

“Know that this one is proud - proud of  _ both  _ his daughters. Father has always been proud and loves his daughters very much for Mara has blessed this one with such beautiful girls.” Pulling her close, he shuddered softly into her shoulder.

“Look! Mirani found a gold coin--.” She stopped, suddenly seeing her whipping tears from his eyes. “Why is daddy crying?”

Airul slowly held out his massive paw waiting for Mirani to take it. Dropping the small coin, she took hold of her father’s paw.

“You are young, but Mirani is special, like a Nirnroot she glows within the darkness. Look after your sister, for she may get lost.” 

Mirani looked to her sister, not sure why her father was saying such things.

“Daddy?” She asked, confused tears stinging her eyes.

He then picked her up and held her very close.

“Now! Let’s go hunting for flowers to bring home to mother? Yes?”

Airul spent most of their time out just simply watching his daughters play by the river, happily splashing each other and skipping rocks off the water’s surface. 

He wanted this moment to last forever, but like everything, it soon had to come to an end. 

Looking up at the sky, he smiled to himself.

“Not yet.” He sighed sadly, “If only this one had more time.” 

Their outing was almost over, and soon he would have to return them home, he wished he had done this more often, how quick his daughters grew, it only felt like yesterday that his eldest was born. Both being of the cathay breed, it surprised them both when their cubs were born under the same lunar phase. Chirrharri was also cathay, most the khajiit in Cyrodiil was, but Airul was born a cathay-raht, standing bigger and stronger than most, even than that of the Altmer.

Malira was quite the night she was born, her ears folded back as Khajiit cubs' ears usually are when firstborn.

Completely black like her mother, the first time she opened her eyes, he thought he had seen all the beauty there was to see in the world, he was wrong, those eyes - those beautiful emerald eyes.

Coloured like her mother’s eyes but slightly lighter, the memory still took his breath away.

And little Mirani, she was almost the opposite, she came screaming into this world, letting everyone know within four houses that she had arrived, angrily clawing at the air for her mother’s breast.

She opened her eyes a little earlier than her older sister, revealing the lightest of blue eyes, like her father’s but almost white. Mirani also never developed any stripes. Both girls had beautiful manes like their mother, Malira having a slightly thicker one then her sister. Both were more beautiful then Dibella herself, and he loved them with all of the love Mara could instil upon nirn.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping off the ends of his whiskers, what would they look like when they were fully grown? Who would they become? What would they achieve? Wiping the tears away, he smiled softly to himself.

“They will be what they will be, and this one will love them for it.” Looking back at her father, Malira waved to him, receiving a soft wave back.

He looked now to his Khajiit Gods, never taught to his daughters for fear of not fitting in.

“S’rendarr, please have mercy upon them.”

“Something is wrong,” Malira said as she attempted skipping another rock off of the lake’s surface - failing the small stone  _ plopped  _ making her sister giggle. 

Huffing, she passed a rock to her sister, plopping down onto the ground.

She grabbed a stick, slowly drawing in the dirt four whiskered stick figures, loosely representing her family.

“Why?” Mirani asked, clumsily flinging the rock up high for it to come hurtling down, making a large splash.

“This one is unsure, but this one feels something is  _ wrong _ , like a shadow with eyes is watching.” 

Mirani’s ears folded back in fear, slowly looking around she quickly looked down to her sister.

“Is it because of what this one did last night?” 

Malira slowly shook her head, “No - this is something  _ else _ , something serious… Something dangerous. Not because of Mirani, this one thinks  _ it _ is… Coming.”

Terrified, Mirani stared at her sister, watching her blank emerald eyes unblinking.

“Ok! Time to go back home to mother! It will be dark soon!” Their father called out, their father’s shouts made them both jump slightly. 

They looked at each other, a weary look upon their faces.

“Daddy will protect us. And Mummy, she will protect us too!” Mirani dusted off her paws, skipping back to her father.

Before Malira left the side of the lake, she slowly looked around, the eerie feeling of being watched still hung in the air like a thick poison. 

Why did she feel like this? What was wrong? The whole day felt wrong, was it because of what happened last night? Were the divines planning on punishing them? Or was it merely just guilt?

“Malira! Come!” Her father yelled impatiently.

Standing up, she dropped the stick. 

She took one last look at the drawing; she had accidentally stood on the picture, smudging out both her parents.

She stared at it blankly then returned to her father.

The feeling did not go away.

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

They returned home just as the 6 o’clock church bells rang out over Leyawiin, the smell of cooked fish and steamed vegetables welcomed them home along with affectionate head bumps from their mother.

“Did daughters have a good time with father?” Their mother asked as she sat down to eat.

“Oh, yes! This one found a gold coin--.” She paused, searching for the coin, then remembered, “oh… Mirani dropped it.” Her ears drooped suddenly saddened.

“It’s alright, little one. This one saw it, it’s true. Mirani found a very shiny septum.” Airul grinned at his wife.

“Oh! What luck! Stendarr must have blessed Mirani with a bit of luck today.” Smiled widely, Chirrharri placed a large piece of fried fish upon Mirani’s plate.

“And then took it away, making this one drop it?” This made everyone laugh, Mirani though didn’t realise the humour. 

Looking around the table, she slowly smiled, joining in on the laughter.

“Did you have a good time?” She asked, placing another bit of fish onto Malira’s plate.

Malira smiled softly, looking to her father, she quickly looked back to her mother. 

She wanted to ask what was wrong, even at the dinner table, she could sense an air of unease but didn’t want to upset anyone - especially her sister.

“Yes, this one enjoyed herself very much. Thank you, mother.” 

Chirrharri tilted her head, noticing her daughter’s slightly toned answer.

“Father will take daughters out again sometime, maybe next time we all will go, yes? Maybe a little further north and camp for the night.” Airul beamed, looking at his youngest, Mirani’s eyes shining dreamily.

“Oh! This one would like that very much! Wouldn’t that be exciting, sister?” Mirani said as she bobbed up and down in her seat.

“Yes,” Malira whispered as she held herself, a small chill settling on the back of her neck. “Mother, this one is not hungry. Can Malira go to her room?” 

Her mother looked concerned, pressing a paw to her forehead she checked for a fever.

“You do not feel hot. Does stomach hurt?”

Malira shook her head, “No. This one is just not feeling well.” 

“Oh… Well ok. Maybe have an early night. This one will be up soon to tuck daughter in.” 

Malira slowly made her way upstairs to her room. Ears drooped, she didn’t understand. Why couldn’t she shake this awful feeling? She crawled into bed, leaving room for her sister, she held tight the little Senchie doll. She hadn’t hugged a toy in years but something about how she felt made her feel very vulnerable.

After a while she could hear the heavy footsteps of her father, walking through the kitchen to the staircase, expecting him to walk up the stairs she sat up in bed waiting, but the continued footsteps never came, they continued passed the stairs and to the front door.

Was he going out? Why so late? Malira hopped out of bed, hearing a loud bang she stopped cold.

“Upstairs! Hide!” Her father roared. “Chirrharri! Take her!”

Malira heard the panicked steps of her mother almost tripping up the stairs, arriving at her door she flung Mirani into their bedroom, paused and looked at them both, eyes wide with fear suddenly stricken with sadness.

“Hide.” Her eyes quickly turned to a very protective motherly stare as she slammed the door closed and remained outside.

Mirani started to cry, not knowing what to do. She held herself shivering with fear. 

Grabbing Senchie, she shoved it into her sister’s hands then dashed to the cupboard, pried up a loose wooden panel, receiving the dagger her sister had put there the night before.

“Open up, Airul!” The front door slammed, shaking up the inside of the house. “Times - UP!” 

A massive explosion shook the house, shaking both khajiit cubs off their feet. Mirani screamed, hugging her sister.

“Daddy! I want Daddy!” Malira stood before her sister, terrified her paws shook around the dagger.

Airul’s roars could be heard, followed by the crashing of furniture and the smashing of plates and glasses.

“Chirrharri! Run--.” Their father’s words suddenly cut short sent a cold shiver up Malira’s spine. Their mother screams cut coldly through the air as her shadow left beneath their doorway. A loud static boom could be heard, followed by a large flash of light that spilled in under their bedroom door.

Mirani sniffled, too afraid to cry anymore. Malira held tight to her sister’s paw, pulling her further away from the door.

The doorknob slowly turned, clicking as it opened, revealing a tall black-robed figure, his face covered in shadow.

“Ah. So the  _ thief _ had kittens. So -  _ where _ did the thief hide them?” 

Malira hissed angrily at the man. Her tail bristled in fear. The man simply laughed, forming a small ball of fire that floated within his hand. 

“Would you two like to _ join _ your parents? I’m sure they will miss you otherwise.” The cloaked man mocked, laughing softly.

Malira saw the ball, pulled Mirani hard and ran for the window. 

The man threw the ball, hitting the middle of their room it erupted in a large ball of flames, violently sending both sister’s crashing through their window.


	4. Escaping Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! The new Animal Crossing just came out and I was extremely distracted :D.
> 
> Enjoy!

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** Escaping Death **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

“Daddy?” Malira hugged her toy senche as her father began to tuck her in.

“Yes, my first.” 

Malira pointed out her bedroom window to the night sky.

“What are they?” She pointed to the two large glowing orbs in the sky.

Her father looked at the sky and smiled patting his daughter’s head, he sat by her side with the look of dreams behind his eyes.

“They are the moons, the large red one being Masser and the smaller blue one being Secunda. If a khajiit is good and follows the path of the moons, one will get to go to Llesw'er - The Sand behind the Stars.”

“What is the  _ path _ ?” Malira pulled her blanket up to her chin, her eyes full of wonder.

“Follow the tenets of--.” He suddenly stopped, realising he was just confusing the cub. “Just be a good little khajiit.” Placing his forehead lightly upon his daughters, he then stood up.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, my first.”

“What if this one doesn’t find the path?”

“The path will find  _ you _ , my first.”

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾** **☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

“Sister! Wake up! Sister!!” 

Malira could feel her chest being thumped, her body hurt, her head hurt, even her tail hurt.

“Daddy?” Malira whispered, confused.

“Get up!” Mirani slapped her hard across the face.

Malira shot up, memory flooding in like a painful stab to her heart. 

She looked at her sister, her eyes full of terror. 

Remembering, she then searched up at her bedroom window. Sure enough, most of the outer wall of their bedroom had been blown out, a fire had started to burn up to the roof.

There he was, the dark-robed man, standing motionless staring down, though she could not see them she could feel his eyes upon her. 

Slowly he pointed down to them, his mouth slowly forming into a broad smile.

Searching for the dagger, she turned to her sister, surprisingly  _ she  _ had it, holding it with a cold, angry stare in her eyes.

Mirani then dashed towards the slowly burning house, Malira quickly stood up, grabbing hold of her.

“No! He’s too strong! He’ll kill you too!” Malira yelled, holding tight to her struggling sister.

She kicked violently, trying to pry herself free. She began to growl and hiss at her sister. 

“Please! Sister! If Mirani is killed… This one will be all alone.” 

Mirani stopped struggling, hanging loosely within her grasp.

“Yes! Come to me, my child! My job is not yet done!” The robed man taunted, finishing it off with a wicked laugh.

“This one will  _ kill _ you! That is a  _ promise _ !” Mirani yelled with an added hiss.

A crowd started to form around them, obviously awoken by the loud blast. 

The robed man saw them, looking to the group he then glanced back to the pair, two red orbs glowed from the shadow of his hood - he then vanished into thin air.

“What happened?” A female khajiit asked. 

Mirani recognised her, she was there by the wall, watching Malira.

“What’s that you’re holding?” An argonian female asked, stepping closer to the pair

Malira’s heart skipped a beat, it was Judina, she eyed Mirani suspiciously, looking at the dagger her eyes quickly filled with anger.

“That’s Jaraleet’s dagger! Why do  _ you  _ have it?”

Attempting to snatch the dagger away, Mirani leapt back, readily holding the blade.

Judina flashed with rage, her hands quickly turning to fists.

“Guards! Murderers! They  _ killed _ Jaraleet! Arrest them!” She hissed viciously.

Malira grabbed Mirani by the paw and ran towards the only place she thought they wouldn’t be followed - their now burning home.

“Quickly! We’ll go through to the back! If we’re quick--.” Malira’s body jerked as her sister suddenly stopped.

“Mirani! We can’t stop…” Her hand dropped, letting go of her sister she watched as she slowly walked over to their father.

To her horror, he was not yet dead, his body was scorched, his fur burnt down to the flesh. His eyes bloodshot barely resembled the loving blue eyes of her father.

“My daughters.” His voice rattled. "My two moons."

Mirani wanted to hug her father but knew doing so would hurt him, so instead, she softly wrapped her paw around one of his fingers, the flesh felt wet, sticking to her almost instantly.

"Why? Who did this, daddy?" Mirani's eyes were shadowed in pain, she could not look at his face.

"Malira." Reaching his paw out to her, she hesitated first but managed to overcome the shocking condition of his skin.

"Y-Yes father. This one is h-here."

"Both must go--." Wheezing, he coughed, his lungs failing for air. "Go to Bravil, find a Breton woman that goes by the name Luciana - she'll look after you both."

"No! Daughter wants to stay, stay with daddy!" Mirani cried, tears rolling down her whiskers, dripping onto her father's hand.

"My little one, you are so like your mother." Letting go of her hand he then - with great pain - removed a ring, surprisingly undamaged and dropped it into Mirani's paw.

He smiled softly watching her place the oversized ring onto her thumb, Mirani now having enough courage, looked her father in the eye.

"Daddy…" He lay expressionless, pupils dilated. Their father was gone. “Goodbye.”

"Come, father has gone to the sands behind the stars." Malira swallowed hard trying her hardest to remain strong.

Mirani nodded stiffly, grabbing tight to the dagger she got to her feet and followed her sister outside.

Outside they could both hear the voices of the crowd, yelling and arguing amongst themselves, the top floor of their home had now fully caught ablaze.

“They sound angry, sister. Are they coming for us?” Mirani whispered, huddling close to her sister. “They are going to get this one! They are going to get us!”

Knowing they were indeed in danger, Malira chose not to answer, her mind racing for a safe way out of the city. 

They couldn’t just go out the entrance - even if they did somehow sneak past everyone, they would indeed be caught by the guards out the front of Leyawiin.

“Don’t worry - this one will get us out.” Hearing someone’s voice nearing closer, they both froze.

Where to go? Where to go? Where to go? WHERE?!

“The  _ Wall.  _ It’s the only exit Leyawiin guards won’t expect.” Malira said to herself.

Mirani stared at her sister as though she had suddenly gone mad.

“No! you almost died! We’ll fall! Plus this one  _ can not _ do the climb.” Her voice shook with fear, locking her eyes to the ground she suddenly felt fragile.

“We can climb and die attempting to escape or stay  _ here _ and die later with a rope around one’s necks, this one chooses not to give up.” 

She took motion to leave but remembered.

“Quick! To father’s shack!” Shoving Mirani in the back, she  _ had _ to check, she  _ had _ to know why her father was killed, and the reason had to be in that Divine-forsaken  _ shack _ .

Malira quickly closed the door behind them.

“Help this one look, father hid something in here, Malira  _ knows _ he did.” Frantically looking through crates, knocking over small jars and tools she stopped to take a breath.

“Sister. Here.” Mirani had stood on a loose brick tile, it wobbled beneath her feet. “I think this one found it.” 

Stepping aside, Malira crouched down, removing the loose brick.

“What is it?” Mirani asked, peering over her sister’s shoulder.

“A satchel. Come. No time to look inside. We must move.” She was right, voices could be heard near the shack.

“They are going to find us!” Mirani wrapped her arms about herself, squeezing Senchie close to her chest.

Malira searched for a way out, they couldn’t go out the front of the shack; instead, she looked to the back, knowing there was a thick row of vegetation on the other side.

“If this one can just breakthrough.” 

The walls of the shack were old and rotted in parts, she just had to find a lose enough wooden beam.

With just enough force, she managed to break a small part of the wall, leaving a small opening just big enough to squeeze through. 

Throwing the satchel through the hole she then waited for Mirani to crawl through, then it was her turn, digging her feet into the brick floor she barely managed to crawl through, the edges of the opening scratching at her sides.

“Where are they? Find them!” An Imperial guard was close. “Check the shed!”

“Hurry!” Malira shoved her sister to move faster, they had a ways to go and couldn’t stay idle long.

Crawling through the row of bushes gave them just enough cover to leave their backyard, which by now was crawling with guards and angry villagers. 

Now all they had to do was cross three other backyards, circle around the last house on their street and head down a sizeable grassy path - at the end lay the wall and their way out.

Malira poked her head out, looking for any residents. 

No one was about - probably due to everyone being at  _ their  _ burning house and looking for two very small furry  _ murderers _ . 

Malira hurried across the yard, her sister close behind, the second yard was also empty, nearing the third they didn’t even bother stopping - everyone was gone. 

“Nearly there sister, we are nearly safe,” Malira whispered 

Mirani’s ears pricked up, “This one can hear them, they are far off, but they are coming.”

Reaching the wall, both letting out a simultaneous gasp. 

It looked almost twice as tall as it did the other day.

“Climb on.” 

Malira readied herself while her sister climbed upon her back, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

“Try not to choke this one, yes?”

Meant as a joke, Mirani was not laughing, trembling like a leaf, her legs clung tightly around her sister’s waist.

“Do not. Drop. This one.” She said, clenching her eyes closed.

Being nighttime, Malira couldn’t quite see the top of the wall, maybe it was better she couldn’t see? Couldn’t see how impossible the climb really was.

“Come on.” She whispered as she took the first step and grabbed the first jutting rock she could find.

Her sister’s weight was a lot heavier than she first thought, straining with each reach of her paw and push of her legs.

She couldn’t even think of jumping over the massive slabs that made up the wall; one she couldn’t even see no further than a few feet above her and two the weight of her sister would undoubtedly make a jump that high impossible - the climb was going to be slow going, the time they did not have. 

But maybe by Stendarr’s grace, the guard’s would pass by the wall and simply forget to look  _ up _ .

Right as both sisters began to relax a rock flew up from below, hitting closely next to them. 

Malira tensed, feeling her sister’s claws dig suddenly into her shoulders.

“There! They are trying to climb over the wall!” The voice sounded familiar, looking down Mirani saw her - the same khajiit female that watched Malira climb the wall, the same khajiit that stood as Judina accused them both of murder.

“It is her! How does she keep _ finding _ us?” Mirani hissed angrily. “Does she  _ hate _ us?”

The khajiit female suddenly disappeared, running off down the grassy path, now they only had minutes before everyone would be crowding down below, ready to throw objects or even shoot arrows.

“Can not be much further…  _ Please  _ be not much further.” Malira whispered under her breath.

She could feel her claws bleed, her feet slipped randomly from the blood now weeping from the roughly torn skin underneath the balls of her feet. Now being able to see the top, it gave her just enough courage to dig deep and climb through the pain.

‘ _ Tink! _ ’

Mirani squealed loudly into her sister’s ear as an arrow bounced off the wall only inches from their body.

“They are going to hit us!” She cried, her eyes tightly closed as tears ran down her face.

Ignoring the screams of her sister, Malira continued to climb, now only mere feet from the top.

“The first to hit them get 5000 septims!” An Imperial guard yelled, causing a sudden onslaught of showering arrows.

Just reaching the top, most of the arrows either flew up, passing their head or shattered on the wall just below. 

“We have to jump now--.” Turning around, she suddenly choked on her words. 

The lake below was utterly lost within the night’s darkness, was a lake even down there?

“This one can not do it, there has to be another way down.” Mirani whimpered, clawing at her sister’s arm.

“Come here!” A guard had gone up a nearby tower - sword and shield at the ready, he was now sprinting towards the two.

Now completely out of options, Malira looked to her sister, held her breath and pushed her, sending Mirani flailing down into the darkness below.

“Sorry!” She shouted down to her sister, hearing her scream and then splash into the lake below. “Well, least there  _ is  _ a lake.” Holding her breath, she took a step back and then lept, closing her eyes as she fell.

Malira swam, clawing her way out of the lake and towards the sounds of her sister’s mixed coughs and cries. 

She grabbed her sister’s shoulder, letting her know she was there only for it to be angrily shoved away.

“How could sister just _throw_ this one like that?” Attempting to dry herself of the lake's water, she quickly shook her head, sending a spray of water everywhere. “What if there was no lake?”

“There  _ was _ a lake, this one saw Jaraleet jump the wall, and he survived--.” Realising what she had said she squeezed her sister’s shoulder again. 

“Know his death was not your fault, come - we must move, we can not stay idle, not until we are safe.”

Adjusting the now wet and heavy satchel, Malira held out her paw, waiting for her sister to accept it. 

Taking it softly, Mirani squeezed her paw tight.

“We need to reach Bravil.”

They both started to sprint away from their home of Leyawiin, they wouldn’t get far, though, not along the main road. 

Torches could be seen in the distance behind them, hovering like small fire wisps. 

Heading off the main road would at least keep them from being seen straight away as they continued north, but they needed a plan if they would ever make it to Bravil…

They needed help.

“Look! The White Stallion Lodge! Father and this one stayed there once before sister was born. Maybe someone might help!” Malira pulled her sister along, eyeing the guards in the distance, they had to hurry.

Frantically knocking on the door, Malira waited and then proceeded to knock louder until someone finally answered.

“What! Do you know how late it is--.” A male Orc answered the door, expecting someone older and taller his eyes suddenly shifted down. “What do you want?”

“Please, sir! We… We need help.” Malira pleaded, holding her paws together while looking towards the oncoming guards, they were nearly close enough to see them now.

The orc followed her gaze then looked back, his face was blank but seemed to be thinking.

Mirani shoved her face deep into her sister’s shoulder, too afraid to look.

“Ah for Oblivion’s sake! Fine! Get in!” 

The two dashed inside as the orc slammed the door closed. 

“Quicky - come with me.”

The lodge felt warm, their skin shivering with delight.

"Now. If I'm to help you two  _ runaways _ I expect something in return." 

Mirani looked worriedly at her sister, she looked back shrugging in response.

"Alright - Down ya go." The orc opened up a small hidden trapdoor, located just behind the counter. "Better hurry - those are horses hooves outside, and I'm pretty sure they are here for you two." He grinned for a moment, eyes glinting then it disappeared, replaced by a blank stare.

Malira went first, careful not to trip down the ladder, it was almost pitch black. 

The orc handed Mirani a small lantern to take down with her.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the lodge’s door.

“Alright. Shut up and don’t make  _ any _ noise.” The orc said sternly before shutting them both below.

They seemed to be standing in a small secret room, filled with crates and boxes with Divines knew what inside of them.

They could hear the orc stomp over to the front door, unbolting it he opened the door.

“What seems to be the problem?” The orc asked, keeping a happy tone to his voice. 

“Two young khajiits, one white, one black - have you seen them? They are wanted for murder.” 

There was a long pause.

“Ugly orc is going to give us up!” Mirani squirmed, fidgeting with the folds in her shirt. “He is going to tell them.”

“Nah, haven’t seen any furballs tonight!” He laughed, “They don’t usually stay here - would you like to come in?”

“No.” The guard said, cutting the orc off before he could waste any more of his time. “Good night.” The guard left, stomping down the front steps.

The sounds of horses being reared and galloping off signalled they were now safe - at least for the time being.

They both let out an audible sigh of relief only for their breath to suddenly get caught upon hearing the orcs heavy footsteps stomp about the room above.

“What is the orc doing?” Mirani asked. “What does he want in  _ return _ ?” She lowered her eyes, readying the dagger in one hand.

“Put that away! It’s goin’ to be fine.” The trap door flung open, blinding them momentarily as he lowered himself down the trapdoors ladder.

“I brought some food and blankets…” Seeing the small dagger, he raised an eyebrow almost smirking. “I’d like to see ya try - I like you… You got guts, kid.” He then chucked one of the blankets onto Mirani’s head.

“Sorry, w have had quite the night.” Taking the other blanket, Malira smiled, “thank you.”

“Ok. Now that I’ve helped yas… I want something too.” He crossed his arms. “I have a letter. You’ll take it to the headmaster at the Mage’s University - don’t ask  _ why  _ \- I’m not telling! Just take it and don’t  _ lose  _ it! Now get some sleep - I’ll be sending yas on ya way first light.” 

He climbed the ladder, before closing it, he paused.

“Oh - my name is Glaz. Nice to meet ya both.” Then he slammed the trapdoor closed, locking it then stomped away.

Malira laid out both blankets, then sat upon one as she waited for her sister to join her down to eat.

Now that they were safe, Malira had time to finally check what was in the satchel. 

Opening it, she tilted her head puzzled.

“What in Nirn are they?” Slowly she pulled out two large black crystals, they felt cold, sending small shivers up her arm. 

“This one does not like the feeling of them.” Standing, she found a small hook and hung the satchel up to dry.

“What does sister think is written in the orc’s letter?” Mirani held the envelope, turning it with curiosity. “Can this one open it?” She asked, smiling mischievously.

Malira snatched the envelope away then shoved it into the satchel.

“No! Now eat. We have to get some rest soon.” 

Crossing her arms, Mirani slouched angrily.

“Sister is no fun!” Grabbing a small piece of cheese, she chomped into it, chewing loudly. “And this tastes like dirty socks!”


	5. Slaughterfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit slow updating, I actually rewrote all of the last half as it contained 'too soon' scenes but I'll be saving it for later :P
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well during this scary time. Stay safe!

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** Slaughterfish **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

Sleep had just started to lay over them, caressing itself into mind and body, before delving deeper, both sisters received a stern kick to both their sides, startling them from their sleep.

“C’mon! Get up!” A small pile of clothes were thrown over both of their heads. “Get dressed, these should fit you both - they belonged to my son.” Glaz turned his back where he waited for them both to dress.

“But these are  _ ugly _ .” Mirani held up the dark brown leggings and overcoat. “No one will even know this one is a girl!”

“Exactly, you two are on the run, aren't you? And it’s… Safer.”

Mirani turned to her sister. Malira nodded as she quickly threw off her dirty dress and began pulling on the new attire.

“So, you two know where ya goin’?” Glaz said, clearing his throat.

“Bravil--.”

Interrupting her younger sister with a sharp jab to the ribs, Malira glared at her sister before continuing for her.

“Not sure yet but we will figure something out.”

“Hmph. Well, when ya both ready come up - got a few things to send ya on your way.” 

After Glaz left, Mirani shoved Malira, giving her an angry look.

“What was  _ that  _ for?” Mirani crossed her arms angrily. “We can trust the orc.”

“No sister, we can not trust  _ anyone _ except each other. What if he tells someone where we are going? Hmm!” She sneered. 

Checking the satchel for the crystals, she pulls one out. 

“And whatever these are, we better not be caught with them - something tells this one these are dangerous.” 

The crystals seemed almost to trap her gaze, pulling her thoughts deeper into them.

“Sister?” Mirani shakes her sister’s shoulder, snapping her out of her far-off look.

Malira blinking slowly shakes her head, plops the crystals back and throws the satchel back on.

“Come. We better be on our way.” 

“Here’s some food, should last ya a bit and a map of Cyrodiil - pretty sure you two have no idea where the heck ya are goin’.” Glaz laughed, handing over the food and map.

“Thank you.” Malira smiled. 

Mirani quickly glances at the map, checking how far Bravil is.

“Oh and I wasn’t goin’ to give you this, but I thought ya’d need it more then… My son  _ did _ .” Glaz turns around and opens a nearby chest, pulling out a small wooden bow and quiver with a handful of nicely crafted arrows.

“He is...  _ Was  _ a great shot with that.” His voice suddenly went soft, his gaze trailing off in thought.

Malira wanted to ask what happened to his son but thought it was better not to. He had helped them so much already that prying seemed wrong.

“Again, thank you, you have helped us much. We will not forget and promise to deliver your letter.” Malira said as Glaz handed her the bow.

She looked at it, amazed at the small engravings and woodwork.

Handing the bow and quiver over to her sister, “Here. Sister was always the archer.”, Mirani’s eyes light up, receiving the bow eagerly.

“Oh! Before you littles ones go… For Oblivion’s sake, stay  _ away  _ from the shrine - it’s located on your map, Sheogorath’s Shrine. It’s no place for little cubs like yourself to wander!”

“W-what is there?” Mirani folding her hands together began to look scared.

“Dangerous worshippers that  _ eat  _ little kitties like yourself! Stay. Away.” Glaz growled.

Mirani quickly hid behind Malira, holding onto her sleeve.

“Alright. We promise to stay away.” Malira held up her paws, trying to calm the Orc down. “Thank you, Glaz.”

Glaz nodded, and the two were finally on their way right as the sun began to show itself above the far horizon. 

“Bravil does not  _ look  _ far - as long as we stay on this path, we should arrive by about midday.”

Holding the map out, she traced the path leading from the lodge to their destination.

“What are all the other pictures?” Mirani pointed to a tiny picture of a fort. “Fort Redman - Let’s go there!” Excited by the prospect of visiting a place she had never been to before she started to bounce with excitement.

“No! We must find Luciana, Father said she would help us! What if there is danger at this Fort?” Malira quickly folded the map and stuffed it back into their satchel.

“We are not on an  _ adventure _ , sister. We are trying to stay  _ alive  _ for now.”

“Ow! Sister is no fun!” Fiddling with the ring around her thumb, she took it off to have a closer look. 

The ring was solid gold with a deep blue sapphire adorned in the shape of an octagon, turning it over she could see a small inscription on the inside of the band. 

“Heart, Tiger, Sands.” Mirani read aloud.

“Mother gave that to Father as a token of her love for him.” Taking the ring, Malira looked at and smiled. “This one is happy he gave it to you.” She then returned it, putting on a brave face.

Mirani watched her sister’s expression, replacing the ring onto her thumb a small pang of guilt stabbed at her heart. She didn’t have anything from their father.

“Sister?” Malira asked suddenly out of nowhere.

“Yes?”

“This one noticed - at the moment before we both were thrown from our window… Sister chose to save that  _ dagger _ .” 

Malira unsheathed the small silver dagger, looking at it she then looked up at her sister not quite sure what she meant.

“Why?” She pointed to the dagger not looking at it.

“Mirani does not want to forget.” 

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

Walking for a while, Mirani decided to walk closer to the river. It ran close to the path they walked along. 

Poking at aggressive mudcrabs, then kicking them into the air and into the river. 

It was exciting stuff, seeing the new plants and scenery which was so unlike their home at Leyawiin.

“Sister will get nipped!” Malira warned as Mirani found another angry mudcrab, readily snapping at her feet.

Mirani poked out her tongue, suddenly leaping away from a close snip to her tail.

Malira giggled suddenly having the mudcrab launched in her direction.

“Bah!” The mudcrab hung off her sleeve, swinging wildly as she turned in a tight circle.

“Get it off!” She screamed. 

Mirani laughed uncontrollably as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Please! Sister! Get it!" Malira desperately squealed.

"Ok, ok. If this one gets it off, we go to Fort?" Mirani smiled smugly, now suddenly in a position of control.

"Yes-yes-yes YES!" Malira, now almost in tears, stood rigid while she waited for rescue.

Grabbing a nearby branch, Mirani held tightly with both hands and swung at the mudcrab, sending it cartwheeling into a nearby tree where it bounced off, landing back into the river.

Meanwhile, Malira, feeling terrified, stood frozen like a little Khajiit garden statue.

"It is over - yes?" Her eyes still tightly closed, peeked slowly out of one eye.

Hearing her sister begin to giggle again, she snapped a confused and angry glare in her direction.

"M-Malira…" Mirani struggled through the bouts of attacking laughter. "Sssister’s ARM!” She pointed, holding her stomach, which was now aching from the now silent laughter.

Malira looked at what she was pointing at and froze, her eyes almost popping out of her skull.

The fur on the back of her neck and tail both bristled with the sudden rush of adrenaline-fueled fear.

Her sister had succeeded in ridding her of the foul mudcrab, but its pincer remained, dangling from her sleeve.

“EEEEH!!!” She screamed, immediately bursting into tears.

Suddenly losing any sense of enjoyment in her sister’s comedic fear of mudcrabs, she suddenly felt very guilty. Seeing her cry was  _ not  _ at all funny, and it was quite clear now that she had an extreme phobia for  _ mudcrabs _ .

“Do not cry, sister! This one will get it off! Mirani is very sorry.” Prying the mudcrabs former pincer apart she managed to quickly remove the tiny appendage, throwing it as far away as she could.

“Please. Stop crying. Sister is sorry for laughing.” Hugging Malira tightly she began purring, attempting to soothe and calm her rattled nerves.

Malira rubbed her eyes, sniffling back the remaining tears as she too found herself purring, feeling a little better, she was finally able to talk again.

“Thank you, sister. This one did not know she was so afraid of the little…  _ Things. _ ” Just saying their names made her skin crawl.

“So… Fort Redman - is just up over that hill - have a quick look?” Mirani smirked, cheekily wiggling her tail.

Malira hiccuped a small laugh, nodding in agreement.

“Ok! But a very  _ quick  _ look! And if there is any sign of danger--.”

“We leave straight away,” Mirani said, skipping off ahead, curiosity-filled excitement replacing her former guilt. “Does sister think there will be treasure?” She yelled back as she disappeared around a bend.

“Do not go too far!” Malira picked up her pace, reaching the bend she suddenly halted almost slamming into her sister.

They both stood by a long wooden bridge, built close to the water, but it wasn’t the bridge that took their interest. 

The Fort - located on the other side of the bridge - looked more like an ancient dilapidated stone tower. 

Vines and moss-covered most of one side of the tower, nature had for a long time been slowly retaking the Fort, claiming it for its own.

Neither of them could  _ hear  _ anyone or anything that could be lurking about, the rush of the river’s water made it hard to hear much.

A few river trouts could be seen surfacing then quickly with a silver flash of their scales would disappear back to the depths. 

A large Slaughterfish could also be seen by the bridge’s entrance, lurking by the surface as though waiting for any potential bridge-crossers to slip and fall in accidentally.

Either having very little fear or even less understanding of the numerous dangers of Slaughterfish, Mirani - of course - crossed first. Hopping and skipping along the bridge, making it bounce up and down like a long wooden wave.

Malira slouched, loudly exhaling, she threw up her arms, giving in to her overly-curious sister, deciding that  _ maybe  _ this Fort Redman  _ might _ be interesting enough to have a closer look. She held tightly to the guardrail as each wave made her feet almost leave its surface, making her mutter in frustration.

“Sister is going to get  _ both _ khajiits killed.” 

Hearing a high-pitched squeal, her heart bounced around in her chest cavity, up her throat and nearly out her mouth. 

“Mirani!” 

Completely forgetting about Slaughter fish, she sprinted across the bridge and to the other side. 

A large grassy hill confronted her first thing, quickly grabbing onto weeds and random rocks, she pulled herself up the small mountain.

“Mirani! Where are you!” Her voice wobbled, scared something had hurt her.

“Down here!” Mirani cried; she was hurt but alive.

Hearing her voice come from her right, she climbed while looking up high at the tower - it was more of an old decaying building then a Fort.

Finally finding the Fort’s entrance, she flew through its arches, inside was a large rounded room with circular platforms that curved around the outside of the room, swirling up towards what was the top level.

“This one is--.” Noticing - at the last possible second - a small hole in the floor, she screeched to a halt, clawing at a nearby stone pillar.

Mirani, however, was not so quick to notice the hole and had fallen through, landing a whole level down. 

She peered through the hole and saw her sister clutching painfully onto her ankle.

Searching around, she found a nearby staircase, quickly descending it she saw her sister, still sitting in pain but with a half-smile, spread crookedly across her face.

“Khajiit do not always land on feet.” She joked, trying to stand she wiggled her foot, slowly rotating her ankle. “Not broken.” She smiled.

Malira, wanting to push her sister over, exhaled an enormous sigh of relief.

“This one thought the worst! Have you had enough?” She watched as her sister blatantly ignored her question, passing to go check out a nearby stone arch.

The arch led to the river; water flooded a lower level of the Fort, slight shadows of the rooms could be seen on the surface.

“Wonder what is down there,” Mirani said, peering closer to the water. “Think this one could dive down far enough to look?” She looked teasingly over her shoulder.

“No!” Malira stomped her foot. “There are  _ Slaughterfish  _ down there!” 

“Yes, yes, this one knows.” 

Looking back down into the water, something caught her eye.

Peering closer something sparkled, the sun bouncing off the object in a small brilliant display of light.

The object didn’t look to be that far down, looking around for any nearby sinister-looking shadows, she began undressing.

“ _ You _ are _ not  _ going down there!” Malira stomped over to her sister’s side.

“Look! There is something down there. This one can easily get it and come back up before any stinky fish can get this one, yes?” Biting down on her dagger, she gave a quick smile and dove in, leaving her sister open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Bending over, she watched as her sister dove into the murky depths below, taking her sister’s bow, she aimed around wildly for any Slaughterfish that would have picked up the large splash. 

Was only a matter of time before they would start swarming.

Mirani could see the small glittering object; she began swimming faster, noticing the item was a gem of some kind. Excitement filled her veins as she reached out and grabbed the jewel, pulling it from the sand; her excitement quickly turned to amazement. 

The large gem had a thick chain connected to it, containing dozens of other tiny sparkling gems.

Back on the surface, Malira stood as her nerves wreaked havoc as at least five large Slaughterfish-shaped shadows loomed nearby, drawing closer and closer.

“Sister!” She hissed. 

Grabbing a stone, she threw it off in the distance, hoping the splash would catch their attention. The small swarm bolted towards the splash but soon lost interest before again closing in on her sister.

Mirani gasped back at the surface, making Malira screech by her sudden appearance.

“Look! Mirani found  _ treasure _ !” She held the heavily gem-adorned necklace triumphantly above her head. “We going to be rich--.” Suddenly she disappeared below the surface, Malira quickly reached for her hand, half her body submerged, having hold of just her paw she heaved her sister back to the surface.

“Out of the water!” Malira screamed, trying to drag her sister clear of the river.

Mirani crawled from the water, leaving a small trail of blood, a small bite mark left on her lower left leg.

“Ahh!” She grabbed the wound, crying in pain. “It hurrrts!” She wailed, having completely forgotten about her prized necklace.

“This one  _ told  _ you there was Slaughterfish! Why does sister think they are called that, hm?” Fumbling in her satchel, she quickly tore out her dirty dress, tearing a long piece off of it.

“Here, stay still.” Her sister winced as she tightly wrapped the fabric around the wound.

“T-this one is s-sorry.” Mirani mopped, sniffling through the pain. “This one thought they would not like the taste of khajiit.” 

Malira hesitated, looking at her sister’s face, she began giggling.

“Well, Mirani must be extra tasty.” She joked before bursting into laughter.

“This one is not  _ tasty _ !” Looking cross, she quickly broke into laughter.

“Can you walk?” Malira asked, helping her sister up.

“First this one nearly breaks her ankle then stinky fish nearly bites it off!” Testing the weight on her leg, she took a few steps and turned. “This one can walk.” Spirits restored, she suddenly remembered her newfound treasure.

She snatched it back up off the ground and began cleaning away any dirt and sand, holding it high the light bounced off it beautifully.

“Are they  _ diamonds _ ?” Malira asked, astonished at the mere brilliance of it. “Who could it belong to?”

Mirani suddenly shoved the necklace into her sister’s hands, panic plastered across her face as she began looking frantically around.

“What is wrong, Sister?” Malira asked, still looking at the necklace.

“Dagger! Where is dagger! This one dropped it when fish bit! Must find it!” Mirani stopped, turned to the water and peered over the edge. “No… NO!” She stomped the ground, crumpling into a heap.

“Mirani, why is it so important to keep  _ that  _ dagger? Does it not hold awful memories?” Malira sat softly next to Mirani, bunching up her knees.

“This one does not know,” Mirani whispered into her knees.

Malira slowly breathed in, exhaling as she passed over the missing dagger.

“This one picked it up the moment you were dragged down - thought this one might have to go down after sister.” Producing a half-smile, Mirani took the dagger and sheathed it back where it belonged.

“Thank you.” She said almost too softly to hear. “This one does not understand why she feels the way she does, but she hopes one day someone might be able to tell her.”

Malira frowned, she didn’t quite understand what she meant by that and who might be able to explain what but as long as the dagger gave her sister some kind of resolve over the killing of Jaraleet, then so be it.


	6. Bravil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR kudos! Thank you SO much!! <3 I appreciate every single one and will cherish them as though they are my children lol 
> 
> Sorry for this chapter is a bit slow, I promise the next one will be better :)  
> Also, I've been told by my sister (a great fanfic writer that has been helping me a lot! will link her Ao3 when she has posted her Game of Thrones fic later) that some dialogue lines are confusing? As in; it's sometimes hard to tell whos talking? If so PLEASE let me know which line and I will change it. Please, I will not get upset by ANY concrit comments! It is the only way I can learn and become a better writer, so please don't be shy or worried about offending me, thank you. :)
> 
> p.s I hope everyone is doing well during these hard times. Stay safe! xoxo

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾** Bravil **☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** ͙

“This one wonders where such a nice necklace came from! It looks like it should belong to a queen.” 

Mirani passed the small diamonds that made up the chain of the necklace through her paws.

“This one wants to know  _ how  _ it came to be on the bottom of a river.”

Mirani looked at her sister, that was quite a sinister thought but one she didn’t think of.

“What - What if it’s haunted?” Mirani stared at the necklace, a chill ran down her spine and danced on the tip of her tail. 

She quickly shoved it back into the satchel, too afraid to even look at it any longer.

“Do not be silly, it is not  _ haunted _ , here - have something to eat.” Pulling out an apple, she chucked it to her sister. 

Looking ahead, another ancient fort could be seen looming atop a hill; it stood quite close to the path.

Malira pulled out the map and quickly checked if the fort was on the map, sure enough, it was.

“Hmm, Fort Nomore.” Mirani opened her mouth. 

“And we are  _ not  _ checking it out!” 

Mirani snapped her mouth closed, her expression going blank.

“But it is so close to the main path! Just a little peek.” 

“No!”

“Half a peek?”

“NO!”

“What if--.”

“Mirani… Sister was almost  _ eaten  _ by a huge fish in the last fort. What if there is something  _ worse  _ in this fort?” Malira said, quickening her pace. “The faster we pass the stupid place, the faster sister can rid herself of stupid ideas.” 

Coming up on the fort, Mirani kept flicking her eyes towards her sister then back at the fort, her feet itching to bolt, her tail flicking with anticipation.

“This one will be quick.” And before Malira could grab hold of her, she was gone, sprinting towards the opening of the fort.

“Oh!” Malira moaned. “FINE! Get eaten.” She exclaimed, quickly stomping after her unruly sister.

Mirani reached the entrance, peering inside it didn't look like much, just the same design as the last fort except this one was even more neglected. 

She pouted disappointed there was nothing particularly interesting when something wooden in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Walking closer she realised it was a large wooden door, covered with years worth of vines and moss.

Curiosity burned intensely; she wanted to know what was inside. Slowly reaching for the metal-ringed handle, she was suddenly grabbed painfully by the scruff and pulled away.

“No. We are  _ not  _ going inside there!” 

Mirani hopped awkwardly on one foot as her sister dragged her backwards out of the fort. 

“Aww! No fun!”

Back on the path, Malira kept an even closer eye on her sister, mumbling frustrated words into the back of her head. 

She stopped suddenly, Malira stopped almost standing on her heels.

“What? What is it?” Malira asked, looking out from behind her.

“There. By the bridge.” She pointed to a long bridge that crossed over the same river they had been walking alongside since they left home. “Someone is - this one thinks - is  _ hiding  _ behind a bush just by the start of the bridge.”

She looked closer and sure enough there he was, a bosmer hiding - or  _ trying  _ to hide - behind a bush that was too small to cover him adequately and even weirder he seemed to be staring straight at them.

“Does sister think he knows we know he is there?” Mirani asked, hand reading to her bow. 

“Let us just keep walking. Maybe he is just scared.” Malira walked on ahead.

Nearing the bosmer, his eyes followed them, did he know that anyone could easily see him?

“Ah-hah! If you little ones want to cross this here bridge, you must pay the sum of…” Tapping his lip in thought, he started to look a little nervous. “Of umm, 20 septims! Yeah!

Otherwise _I_ , the great road bandit known as--.” Suddenly the bosmer burst into tears, falling to his knees as he began to wail awkwardly into the sky. 

His dagger was clearly made of wood, painted silver to look like a blade.

“I’m a terrible bandit! I’ll never be great! I can’t even rob two little khajiit cubs for Oblivion’s sake!”

The two sisters stood looking at each other, slowly side-stepping around the strange bandit the two decided to leave the  _ great road bandit  _ to his thoughts - and tears.

“Stupid bandit! Stupid bandit! Stupid bandit!” The bosmer kept repeating while slapping his knees.

Looking up, he noticed he was suddenly alone; the two khajiit cubs had slipped by him and crossed the bridge.

“Wait for me!” Bouncing up onto his feet, he sprinted after the two. __

Malira stopped as the bosmer popped up next to her, she quickly looked at him, to her sister then back to the bosmer.

“Bosmer is not coming with--.”

The two sisters took a small step away from the bosmer and stood, waiting for him to go away. 

Immediately the bosmer started rambling on about random places he had been and the people he had seen and robbed along the road; having no idea why he couldn’t steal from two tiny khajiit cubs.

“Bosmer is weird,” Mirani whispered. “Maybe he will not notice if we walk away, yes?”

Slowly they again started to walk away, leaving the talkative bosmer by himself.

“Hey!” The bosmer again - after a few moments talking to no one - noticed he was alone and sought to catch up with the two. “That’s extremely rude.” He said, crossing his arms.

Malira internally groaned, rolling her eyes she finally turned to the annoying man.

“What is its name?” She asked, finally he was quiet, pausing as though he had forgotten.

“Oh! Well, I told you,” He posed, chest puffed. “Rondor the  _ dangerous _ .”

Mirani snorted making him frown offensively in her direction.

“Well _Rondor_ , khajiits are busy, have no time for talk--.”

Again, being cut off, Rondor started rambling on about how he overheard the guards of Bravil, talking to the guards of Leyawiin about two little khajiit murderers. And for a second thought they two were the murderers, he then choked on his words as he looked both of them up and down.

“You…  _ Aren’t -  _ are you?” His face suddenly went a little pale, reaching for his ‘pretend’ dagger.

Mirani slowly unsheathed her very real dagger, holding it calmly by her side.

“This one as well as this one’s sister,  _ knows  _ your dagger is made out of wood - stupid elf.”

Slowly picking dirt from her claws. “And yes, we are _ they _ , but the guards have the story only  _ half  _ right. This one has killed, sister has not.”

Malira exhaled loudly, frustrated from the whole ordeal of having to explain themselves.

“It was in self-defence anyway, the rest had been done by some-someone  _ else. _ ” A small lump began to form in her throat, not wanting to explain further she waved her paw in the air.

“Anyway, we must be on our way.”

“Where are you two heading - if I’m so bold to ask?” Slightly stepping in the way of the sister’s, Malira grunted a small growl.

“To Bravil, we need to find--.”

“Find no one!” Malira cut off her sister, grabbed her paw and pushed past the bosmer.

“Well, you’ll never get in.” Malira suddenly stopped, slowly turned, leering at Rondor she awaited an obvious explanation that would, of course, be explained by the annoying elf. 

“I could help you get into the city - for a fee.” Slowly smiling, he approached Malira.

“We are looking for a breton woman, Luciana.” Mirani blurted. 

Malira turned on her, eyes wide with anger.

“Why did sister say that? Now he  _ knows _ !”

“Luciana? Well, I just so happen to know this woman, a nice woman too, runs a little inn--.”

“Alright!” Malira yelled, “Ok. Take us to her, and I’ll give you  _ this.”  _

Grabbing the diamond necklace, she held it before Rondor’s eyes, making them nearly pop from his skull.

Mirani eyed her sister, deeply offended that she had chosen her treasure as payment.

Rondor’s hand slowly hovered towards the necklace, his mouth slightly agape.

“Such a beautiful--.” Snatching the necklace away, she quickly tucked it back into her satchel. 

“Hey!”

“Take us to her  _ first  _ then this one will pay  _ Rondor the Dangerous _ .” The bosmer pursed his lips, thinking, tapping his foot, he stood silent for a long while, humming some tuneless song.

Suddenly snapping his fingers, his face sprung alight.

“By Azura, I’ve got it. First, though - we must… _Change_ what _this_ little one looks like, nearly every guard from Leyawiin to Bravil is looking for two little khajiit cubs - one black and one _white_.”

Tapping his lip with his forefinger, a smile slowly spread across his face. “And I have just the thing to change that.” Leading the two sisters off the main road and to a small open area behind a large boulder, Rondor produced a small piece of black chalk.

“I sometimes do random chalk drawings here and there; of rivers, passing travellers, the odd mudcrab - oh! Just the other day--.” 

Malira snarled angrily for the bosmer to get back on track.

“Ahem - Well, if you don’t mind the mess.” Turning to Mirani, “the chalk when crushed should make a nice little disguise! Though we should wait until nightfall.”

Taking out a few pieces of chalk and a large sheet of paper, began crushing the chalk with a nearby rock.

“Why, nightfall?” Mirani asked, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

“Well, the city of Bravil is quite ah - poor. And so the guards are usually paid in mead. So by nightfall, most of them are either drunk or asleep.” 

The sister’s folded their ears, confused.

The guards of Leyawiin would never dream of drinking on the job, even the ones that stood in the lower quarters.

“And at night, I dare say not even a sober guard should be able to notice the difference.” Rondor laughed as he hit another piece of chalk.

“What if they  _ do  _ notice.” Malira crossed her arms, not entirely convinced of the bosmer’s plan.

“We’ll all be thrown into jail.” Rondor smiled widely. “But don’t worry. This will work, you’ll see.”

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

By nightfall, the three had waited by a small cobble bridge, across the bridge lay the entrance to Bravil, hidden just around the city's wall. 

Having shared the rest of their food, the sister’s were now without food and steadily growing desperate for help.

“Ok. It’s time.” Rondor held the paper-contained handful of crushed chalk.

Mirani looked to her sister then back to Rondor. 

“Be careful of this one’s  _ tail _ .”

Mirani stood forward, and without hesitation, Rondor began smearing the chalk onto her face.

“Doesn’t need to cover all of you, just your face, hands--.”

“ _ Paws _ .” Mirani corrected.

“Ah -  _ Paws _ and tail. Also, you two should use different names,” Pausing, Rondor’s face suddenly lit up. “Like Dro-Dara and Dro’zakar! I knew two khajiit men that went by those names - can’t quite remember what happened to them, great thieves.”

“This one will be Dro-Dara,” Mirani said, placing a paw on her chest.

“Yes, and sister will be this Dro’zakar--.”

“Oh! Now I remember - they were both crushed by a cave troll!” He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“There, all done.” Standing back to inspect his work, Mirani sneezed, sending a small cloud of black chalk into Rondor’s face. “Ahem.” Waving the cloud away, he turned to Malira still standing whilst grinding her teeth over the short story of both Dro-Dara and Dro’zakar.

“This will  _ not  _ work,” Malira growled. 

“Come on! Stop walking so slow,” Rondor whispered loudly. “It’ll be fine.”

Crossing the cobbled bridge, Bravil’s stable was just around a small bend, a mote seemed to surround the outside of the city, the entrance just a narrow wooden bridge.

“Who goes there!” A loud man’s voice shouted.

Mirani quickly unsheathed her dagger while Malira’s tail bristled to three times its thickness.

“Just some simple travellers! Passing by - though, we’d be so humble as to stop by at your  _ lovely  _ city, maybe stop at an Inn? Or a--.”

“Alright, alright - don’t need to hear ya whole life story, stupid knife-ear. Go on through.” The guard then plopped back down onto his stool, watching Rondor closely as he waved both the khajiit sisters over.

“Hey! You…” The guard pointed to Malira, leering suspiciously at her. “Yeah, you - come ‘ere.” Malira clenched both her paws and slowly stepped towards the guard.

“Yes, sir?” Malira said, trying to put on a slightly deeper voice.

“What’s ya name?” 

“This one’s name is Ma--”

“Dro’zakar, sir. I picked the boys up some weeks ago; they are travelling to--.”

“Shuddup! I’m talking to the little furball here.” Looking back to Malira, he paused for a moment as though he had forgotten what he was saying. “Bah! Just go in ya little fury curr - Leave me alone.” 

Shoving Malira aside he continued to drink whatever awful smelling liquid he had contained in a bottle.

“Well that was close,” Rondor hissed. “Do you want all  _ three  _ of us to end up in jail? Or maybe hanged? Oh! They  _ do _ , also,  _ torture _ murderers - I hear.” 

Malira mumbled, keeping most of the offensive words she knew to herself.

“What’s that  _ smell _ ?” Mirani asked, covering her face with her sleeve.

“Poverty - desperation mostly,” Stopping, Rondor glanced around quickly, huddling the sister’s closer together.

“Hurry and stay close, it’s not safe - especially for two little khajiit children.” Eyeing a passing dunmer, Mirani noticed his Rondor’s Adam's apple bob slightly.

“This city is even worse than the poor quarter of Leyawiin,” She said scrunching up her face in disgust. 

“Least our house has…  _ Had _ glass windows… And  _ doors.”  _ She said as they all quickly passed a small shack-like house, the door barely hanging on its hinges.

While passing the door, Malira notices two bretons smoking a strange device, the fumes clung to the inside of her nose and made her throat tingle.

“What were the bretons smoking?” She asked, waving her paw before her face, trying to fan the fumes away.

“That - little one - is  _ skooma,  _ something you should  _ never  _ go near. Come! We’re almost there.” 

Rondor took a paw in both his hands, impatiently leading them away.

Approaching a long, narrow and  _ unstable  _ looking wooden bridge, Mirani pulled hard on Rondor’s arm.

Slowly looking over the edge of the bridge, her ears suddenly folded back in fear seeing how far up they were.

“No. Bridge will break.” Forming a death grip on the bridge's railing, she shook her head. “This one will wait here.”

“Mira--,” Clearing her throat, Malira quickly corrected herself. “ _ Dro-Dara _ will not fall,  _ brother  _ promises.”

Placing her paw onto her sister’s, she purred softly trying to comfort her.

Looking slightly past her sister, she noticed a hanging shop sign, the paint on the shop sign seemed to glow, forming a hand with a small symbol upon it. 

Something about the shop drew her to it.

“Rondor, what is in that building?” She asked, pointing to the glowing shop sign.

“What?” Looking towards the shop, he frowned, confused as to why she seemed so interested. 

“That is ‘ _ A Warlock’s Luck _ ’ - a tiny store for poor mages that can’t afford to shop elsewhere - anyway - can you  _ please  _ get your  _ brother  _ to unclamp himself from the railing! The Lodge is just on the other side, and those guards are starting to look at us!” He hissed, fear beginning to form in his eyes.

Malira shook her head, pulling her gaze away from the enchanting sign, looking back to her sister, she grabbed her paw and softly pulled it away from the railing.

“Keep eyes on this one, don’t look away,” Holding both her paws she began to slowly walk backwards, carefully leading her sister onto the bridge. “This one will not let Mirani fall.” She whispered, continuing to purr, it’s vibrations travelling through her paws, soothing her sister’s fear enough to enable her feet to start moving.

Finally reaching the other side, Rondor sprinted across, rolling his eyes at both the sisters, Malira glared at him, daring him to say anything.

“Umm,” His voice wobbled, suddenly too afraid to put his sarcasm into words. “J-just this way.” He smiled nervously.

Even though Malira was only ten years old, the bosmer wasn’t much taller then herself and something in her eyes made him not want to test how sharp her claws were.

“And so - here we are! Lovely Suiter’s Lodge! Not the  _ nicest  _ place to reside but it sure is the cleanest.” Rondor laughed, placing his hands on his hips. “After you--.” 

Before he could say another word, Malira had already led her sister to the front door and was currently entering the building, leaving Rondor looking quite awkward, welcoming nothing but thin air before him.

It was dark inside, barely lit by the handful of candles placed about the corners of the room and counter. 

A breton woman stood with her back to the door, bent over attending to something behind the counter.

“Hang on! I’ll be with you in a second,” Turning around, her face suddenly dropped upon seeing the two sisters. 

“So the day has finally come - he’s dead…” She whispered, her eyes welling up in sadness and pain.


	7. This One is Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for such a small chapter, been one of those weeks I guess.  
> Also, not as exciting as I planned! I did write different scenes but ended up rewriting due to too many 'too soon' ideas being thrown in - so I will add them later :P. Enjoy!

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾** This One is Sorry **☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

Malira mostly explained in painful detail what had happened to them over the last day and a half, Luciana had moved the conversation to a large back room containing a small kitchen area and fireplace.

She exhaled slowly, sitting in an old chair, her elbow upon one knee with her cheek heavily in her left palm.

“You poor girls,” She poked at the fireplace before her, causing it to spark and flitter.

“I told him - your father, that he’d be hunted one day..” She whispered, trying to hide a single tear rolling down her cheek. “ _ Stupid  _ fool!” She whispered bitterly.

“How do you know of Father?” Mirani asked.

A small smile spread across Luciana’s face, her eyes drifting off into distant memory.

“We met each other when we were very young, we both grew up under the wing of the thieves guild. You’d be surprised how many eyes the thieves guild have; homeless, the poor… Children.”

Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms, pausing for a while, “One day I got caught trying to pickpocket this mean old orc – I thought he was going to kill me! But dear Airul came swooping in; he was hardly even a teenager at the time.” Letting out a single explosive laugh, she clapped her hands together. 

“Bam! He climbed right up the front of that orc, scratched him across the face, grabbed my hand and we both bolted like a couple of scamps escaping the gates of Oblivion!” Slowly her face lost all sign of happy memory, fading back to a sullen smile, “we watched each other’s back for a long time after that – then… You were born.” Looking at Malira, she smiled again.

“He had met the love of his life and so… Off he went - he never really  _ left  _ the guild, no one does once joining…”

Malira grabbed for the satchel, slowly opening it she carefully pulled out one of the black gems.

“This one found  _ this  _ in father's shed - does Luciana know what it is?” Malira held out the gem, the fire’s light bouncing off the jewel, making it deepen to the colour of ebony.

“He-He  _ did  _ it… The idiot got them.” She whispered, fear filling her eyes.

Malira then pulled the other gem out, “There are two. Did father…  _ Steal _ them?”

Luciana gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

Her face slowly turning ashen, reached out to the second gem. Hesitating, she quickly pulled away as though the gem might hurt upon touching it.

“What  _ are  _ they?” Malira asked again.

“T-they are  _ black  _ soul gems…” Noticing the confusion on the sister’s faces, she tried again, clearing her throat.

“You see, a  _ normal  _ soul gem is purple in colour. Mages use them as vessels to capture the souls of  _ lower  _ creatures. Their souls can be used to enchant weapons or jewellery or even power enchanted goods.  _ Black  _ soul gems are different though - black soul gems harbour the souls of  _ men _ … Or  _ mer _ . Which is usually only performed by necromancers and is  _ extremely _ illegal and altogether cruel.” 

Grabbing the first gem, Luciana eyed it closely, turning it over in her hand.

“This one is…” Her blood chilled as she looked from the first gem to the second. “That one…”

Staring at the second, she didn’t know whether to tell the two young cubs, she didn’t want to scare them, but they had to know.

“Be…  _ careful _ with that one.” She said, pointing to the second gem resting upon Malira’s lap.

Malira looked down at the gem, staring into it again she felt a slight tingle journey up her arms and down her spine ending at her tail.

“Did you  _ hear _ me?” Luciana said a worried tone carried in her voice.

“Malira can… Feel something, something  _ in _ \--.”

“Yes.” Cutting her off, Luciana swallowed heavily. “ _ That _ one… Well, that one - has been filled, someone's soul resides inside.”

"Can a soul be freed from a soul gem?" Mirani casually asked, suddenly breaking the heavily growing tension within the room.

Luciana stared at the gem, lips pursed she shook her head.

“No…”

“Is it bad  _ inside _ ?” Mirani’s question, so innocent, almost startled Luciana.

“Um - I… I don’t know.”

The high pitched sound of a chair being dragged across the room drew everyone's attention to Rondor as he slowly appeared out of the surrounding darkness.

"A better question we should  _ all  _ be asking ourselves is, 'when does  _ Rondor the Dangerous  _ get paid?'."

Plopping down onto the chair, he angrily crossed his arms.

Glaring at the bosmer, Luciana attempted to express a couple of reasonably choice rude words but was taken off guard, her mouth hanging open upon seeing the stunning diamond-encrusted necklace.

"Here." Malira held out Rondor's due payment. "Take it--." 

In a flash the necklace was snatched from her paw, Luciana holding it angrily away from Rondor's greedily clawing fingers.

"Like Oblivion, he will! You little  _ weed _ !" 

Turning on Rondor, her hands clenching into tight, angry fists. 

"How could you demand  _ payment  _ from two young children in need of  _ help _ ?!" Raising to her feet, she caused Rondor to fall backwards off his chair as she continued to yell while standing over him.

"And to accept  _ this  _ as payment! For just escorting two lost children to someone that could help them! What were you going to do with it? Hmm?  _ Buy  _ the whole city?!" 

Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop an oncoming headache, she dismissively raised a hand. 

“Just go, I’ll deal with you later.”

Without uttering a word, Ronder scampered to his feet and quickly left the room, leaving his wooden dagger broken upon the floor.

“It is ok for Rondor to have the necklace, this one promised it as payment,” Malira said while leaving her chair.

Slowly turning to the cub, Luciana placed the necklace back into Malira’s tiny paws, wrapping her fingers around the item.

“I’d love to know where and how you two came to have such a necklace, but it is most definitely not a fair payment for what Rondor did, which should have been done out of simple kindness - I thought I raised the little netch  _ better  _ than that.” Luciana said, grumbling under her breath, “but he is just a young man… Ronder the  _ dangerous _ .”

Letting out a small sardonic laugh.

Mirani stretched, letting out a large yawn causing her to squeak while tears filled her eyes.

“Ok.” Luciana sighed, “you two wash up, there’s a washroom in the back room. I’ll fix a bed for you two upstairs and leave some food - leave your clothes, I’ll have them washed and ready for tomorrow.”

Mirani jumped from her chair, quickly waddling off in urgent need to be clean. 

Before leaving, Malira turned to Luciana.

“Thank you.” She said softly, then turned to join her sister.

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧** **͙**

The smell of clean fabric, the comfort of soft bedding and the satisfying feeling of a full stomach was just what they needed to drift off to sleep but what helped was  _ knowing  _ that they were finally ‘safe’. 

Safe under the roof of someone that cared, someone that knew what to do next and most importantly… Someone they could put their trust in.

Something had awoken Malira so suddenly her body jolted upright, her heart fluttered within her chest, her breath left rapid and short. 

Slowly regaining consciousness, an unwelcome  _ heaviness  _ had remained, something that should have faded along with her dreams.

Her mouth suddenly turning dry, she tried to swallow down what growing fear seemed to be plaguing her… Why was she feeling this? What was it?

Her mind running wild, she almost didn’t hear the soft sniffling noises coming from her sister, the soft random jolts of her body followed by large shuddering gasps of air worried her enough to check up on her.

Leaning out of bed, she lit a nearby candle, its flames lit the room just enough to make out her sister’s tear-soaked whiskers, tears rolling down one side of her face forming a small damp patch on her pillow.

Mirani’s eyes remained half-closed, one paw tucked beneath her pillow while the other clenched hard around a small bit of the blanket pulling it up close to her mouth.

“Sister,” Malira whispered as she tucked herself back under the covers, its warmth causing her to produce the faintest of purrs.

After a while, she began to wonder whether her sister was even awake, slowly reaching towards her sister’s tightly clenched paw, her tear-filled eyes slowly looked upon her own eyes.

Mirani’s bottom lip began to tremble, her forehead slowly tensing, the hurt in her eyes building, she opened her mouth but failed to utter a single word.

Snapping her mouth closed, she angrily bit down on her lip hoping to stop it from trembling, causing her lower jaw to protrude a little.

She then tried again to speak, breathing in deeply she readied herself… Only to shatter into a million tiny pieces. 

The sound of her cries was quickly smothered as she shoved her face deep into her sister’s chest. 

Pulling her in, Malira tightly wrapped her arms about her sister’s tiny shuddering body, it tightly being tucked into a fetal position. Mirani in turn also threw her arms about her sister, holding on so tight her claws began to sink in, holding on as though the very act of letting go would result in being left entirely bare, the pain leaving her nowhere to hide but under a thin blade of grass.

“T-this one is s-sorry, sister,” Mirani cried. “Mirani triiiied! Mirani tried to be brave like Sister! Mirani wants her daddy, Mirani is a bad khajiit! A murderer! Daddy told this one to look out for sister, that Mirani was the  _ light _ … So why does this one feel…  _ Lost _ ?” Beginning to hyperventilate, her cries caused her to cough. “Lost, Mirani feels lost.”

“It will be ok, sister,” Malira said, softly stroking the fur between her shoulder blades, continuing to comb her fingers up her neck, just stopping on the back of her skull where she gently massaged tiny circles.

Leaving the bed for a moment, she quickly went to their satchel then returned to her sister.

“Here.”

Mirani’s eyes stared upon the small stuffed Senche doll, her hand slowly grabbing for it.

“Senchie.” She cried softly, her voice painfully breaking as she pulled the doll close.

“Mother and Father are together still - they wait for us in the Sands behind the Stars.” Saying this almost made herself cry, holding her breath, she struggled desperately to stay strong.

Purring, Malira’s paws continued to massage soothingly into her sister’s neck gently and back, causing her paws to repeatedly open and close,  _ kneading  _ at the air behind Malira’s back.

Mirani started to snarl, the fur on her neck and back puffing up as anger slowly started to build, which caused her to cry harder.

“This one WILL find the Necko-men-er! And when this one does, Mirani will make him  _ beg  _ for his life! Malira! This one  _ swears  _ it, this one  _ will  _ find him and Mirani will end his life--”

“Hush now, let this one take the burden from sister. For now, let Malira tell a story - a story of two sisters, travelling amongst the sands…”

It only took a small while for Mirani to fall soundly into sleep, curled up on her side, Malira watched her sister, her tiny paws half-closed, her mouth still-round and cub-like, Senchie tucked protectively by her cheek.

She watched her for a while, deciding against snuffing the candle out, lest the feeling of shadow consume them both.

Rolling over onto her back, a single ache-filled tear rolled down the side of her temple.

“Goodnight father… Goodnight mother.”


	8. The Sleeping mare

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ The Sleeping Mare ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The smell of simmering food roused Malira from her sleep, Luciana had just placed a small tray of food by their bed.

“Your clothes are just over there on the table, once you and your sister have eaten, come downstairs - have a lot to discuss.” 

Before leaving, she turned as though to speak but changed her mind. Pursing her lips together with the look of pity in her eyes. She then turned abruptly and left, closing the door loud enough to startle Mirani from her sleep.

“Daddy!” Shooting up in bed, dagger drew from beneath her pillow. Her eyes searched the room for the small moment to realise where she was.

“It’s ok… Everything is ok - look! Food!” Malira said, passing her a small plate of what looked to be cooked mutton and roasted leeks.

“We better hurry, Luciana wants to talk to us… Seems important.” 

A flash of worry spread across Mirani’s face, holding the mutton just before her mouth, she nodded, slowly taking a bite.

“Don’t worry, sister, whatever happens. We will have each other.” 

Slowly descending downstairs, Rondor’s voice could be overheard, rambling on about some random off-topic matter, followed by Luciana’s hissing hushes.

“Divines you are annoying! Look - All you need to do is take them to the Imperial City! I don’t understand what the problem is!” Luciana said, frustration building in her voice.

"Why aren't you coming--?"

Noticing Rondor's gaze shift passed her, she turned around and smiled. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off.

“Why can’t we stay here?” Malira asked, causing Luciana's face to drop.

“Because you two won’t be safe here, but I know someone that will keep both of you safe, someone that will look after you.” Approaching the sisters, Mirani stood aside, not wanting to stand close to Luciana.

Malira’s face fell downward, clenching her fists tight while her ears lay flat.

“The Imperial City is so far away though, Luciana thinks khajiits will make it?" Malira mumbled.

“That is why Rondor is going with you. I’ll give you one of my horses. Muffin is a pretty strong horse, should be able to easily carry all three of you - probably weigh as much as an adult man!” She laughed but quickly stopped noticing the joke didn't quite go over well.

Luciana softly placed a hand on her shoulder, Malira slowly looked up into her face, “This man - khajiit - I know he will look after you two because he looked after me when I was a child… As well as your father.”

Luciana quickly packed a large travel bag, setting it down by the door.

"Here - wear these." Reaching into a nearby trunk, she retrieved two dark blue coloured hooded cloaks. They used to belong to your father and me." Watching the sisters wrap themselves in their new robes made her smile.

Luciana patted down the backs of each cloak, bits of dust puffing into the air making Mirani sneeze.

"A little big, but you'll both grow into them." She then untied a small coin pouch from her belt, tying it to Malira's. "This should be enough to get you by, don't be afraid to bribe - before we leave, cover your faces. Remember! You two are still wanted but should be safe once you reach Pell's Gate."

Malira held the coin pouch, weighing it in her paw. She had never worn a coin pouch before, making her feel suddenly very grown-up.

"What is a bribe?" She asked, shaking the pouch, the sound of the coins hitting one another made her tail flicker.

"Rondor will explain it, I'm sure. Now, once you arrive at the City, head to the Waterfront, there will be an old dark-furred Khajiit, he wears a black eye patch on his left eye - he looks scary, but he’ll help you. His name is Dazash - tell him I sent you."

Once outside, Luciana took charge, dumping the large travelling bag onto Rondor. 

Mirani halted, seeing the long narrow bridge she clenched her paws, looked to her sister and blindly charged across.

"What's her problem? Is she afraid of heights? Very strange, khajiit being afraid of heights - actually speaking of heights, I had a cousin that was afraid of heights, he, of course, fell from a rather tall tree." Rondor said, all in his usual pace of one breath.

"Is this why your cousin became afraid?" Malira asked, waving back to her sister, which had triumphantly made it across.

"Huh?" Rondor paused, slightly confused, "oh! No no, he died." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Malira rolled her eyes; this bosmer was turning out to be crazier then Sheogorath.

Reaching the other side of the bridge, Malira greeted her brave sister with a tender forehead bump.

"Sister is fearless." Catching sight of the arcane shop sign again, the view of the glowing hand sent an awful chill cascading down her spine. 

Feeling suddenly like eyes were upon them, she turned away from the sign, the feeling of dread so thick she thought she might choke.

"We need to hurry - need to leave!" Malira urged, grabbing her sister's paw she hurried her along. "Luciana needs to hurry, this place… Feels wrong." Looking at the breton, her heart suddenly felt heavy with sorrow.

"It's alright, little one! We're almost at the stables, once there you three will be mounted and on your way," She smiled, reaching for Malira’s hood. “make sure to keep your faces covered.”

Passing the guards were easy enough, both guards on duty being still drunk from the night before, the one at the stable sat fast asleep at his post allowing Luciana to easily retrieve ‘Muffins’ from her stable and begin saddling her.

Muffins stood tall alongside the sisters, and even Rondor looked small, a tall, beautiful brown Bay horse with long, muscular legs. 

“You first.” Rondor reached down from the saddle, grabbing Malira’s paw he hauled her up to sit behind him.

Malira decided it was safer for her sister to sit in between herself and Rondor, that way there was no chance of her accidentally falling off. 

With the help of Luciana, Rondor reached down to retrieve Mirani, Malira turned to help but stopped short, something was wrong.

Luciana’s eyes grew large with fear, frozen to the spot her grasp held tight to her Mirani’s sleeve.

“Go,” Luciana coughed. “Run--,. 

Mirani screamed as a translucent sword impaled Luciana, the ghostly blade almost poking her in the face.

Panicking, Malira clawed at her sister, tearing her shirt as she snatched her into her saddle.

With her last breath, Luciana slapped the horse, making it begin galloping away, falling to the ground the sword vanished.

Daring to look back, sure enough - there he was, the dark hooded figure, red eyes glowing from beneath the shadow of his hood.

“What is - what is that?” Malira asked, her heart exploding into her throat.

The wretched shadow had formed a small portal, and something huge was now crawling its way through.

Rondor glanced back, then began whipping the reins, desperately urging the horse to gallop beyond its speed.

“Stendarr help us!”

The chilling echo of a wolf’s howl caused Mirani to shove her face deep into Rondor’s back, Malira, however, could not look away, frozen by fear as the most gigantic ghostly looking wolf she had ever seen began gaining on them.

Mirani screamed as the wolf snapped at her leg, making Malira hiss despite the massive size of the beast.

“Do something! You have a bow! Shoot it! Shoot it now!” Rondor yelled as the wolf lunged again, just missing the horse’s hindquarters.

Shaking uncontrollably, Mirani held onto her bow, notching the arrow she turned to her sister.

“Sister can’t! This one is too scared!” She cried.

“No!” Malira yelled, “no! Sister is Malira’s light! Mirani is braver than she thinks! Shoot!”

Nodding, she turned to the wolf and hissed fiercely at it.

“Go BACK to your Nec-oh-maner!”

The first arrow hit the wolf in the shoulder only slowing it slightly, the second hit it in the front left leg and the third, hit it in the left eye making it tumble.

“I think - it’s given up,” Malira said, feeling utterly exhausted, she petted her sister on the shoulder, “well done.”

“What in Oblivion and all the damned Princes have you two done to anger such a man?” Rondor squeaked, still clutching white-knuckled to the horse’s reins.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

A few hours had passed, the sun began to lower, glowing against the horizon before anyone struck up enough courage to speak again.

“I can’t believe she’s gone--.” Rondor gasped feeling sharp claws begin to dig into his sides.

“This one does not want to talk about it - ever! This one does not care that stupid breton lady is dead - all this one wants is to get to where ever she was sending us,” Mirani growled, her ears angrily folded back. “So keep riding, bosmer.” 

Finally letting go, Rondor exhaled, small droplets of blood seeping through his tunic.

He opened his mouth, angry enough to say something incredibly offensive to the little cub but suddenly remembered that this little cub also carried a dagger along with her tiny claws. 

Luciana was supposed to give him a dagger of his own… But never had the chance. That thought struck a blow to his heart, the breton lady had looked after him for a long time, and he never had the opportunity to thank her.

Now that it was utterly dark, Malira could see how easily one could lose track of the riding path. However, khajiit’s had pretty good night vision, both her and her sister hadn’t yet developed the night vision of an adult Khajiit but still would have no problem riding in the pitch black of night. 

Rondor however, could not see in the dark and the last thing he’d be willing to do is to give up control of the horse to a mere cub. 

Rondor the dangerous indeed... 

“Pell’s Gate is just up ahead. There’s an Inn - The Sleeping Mare, we can get something to eat there, but the food in our packs should be enough, we can water the horses by--.”

A small lit torch seemed to appear from nowhere, the little face of a middle-aged breton woman glanced their way then motioned for the small group to join him.

“Malira, go see if there’s an Inn we can stay the night in,” Rondor whispered.

The sound of Mirani’s sword could be heard leaving its sheath.

“Sister come with you.” 

Both the sisters jumped off the horse, leaving Rondor alone in the dark.

“Oh… Bother.” Rondor suddenly felt eyes everywhere within the darkness. “Hurry up!”

“Little bosmer is scared.” Mirani teased as she followed her sister.

“Welcome to The Sleeping Mare, my name is Candice - do you need a bed for the night?” Opening the door behind her, inside the Inn looked more like a herbal shop than an Inn, the smell of concocting potions and drying herbs were rife in the air.

“Is Inn owner a healer?” Malira asked, slowing down to closely inspect a nearby table full of ground-up powders.

“Of sorts, my name is Candice,” The breton woman smiled as she approached the sisters.``Are you interested in buying a potion? You aren’t sick, I hope.” The breton girl smiled, showing two missing front teeth.

“Mother was an Alchemist--,” She suddenly stopped, eye-catching a familiar looking book.”Fundamentals of Alchemy.”

Candice picked up the book and handed it to her, smiling down to the young cub.

“You can have it - I’ll show you to your room.”

Malira stared at the book, beautifully detailed pictures of herbs and fungi plastered each page, explanations of brewing, mixing, distilling and applying. 

Flashbacks of her mother sitting by her herbal garden, carefully picking at weeds, the smell of brewing potions that seemed to follow her around the house like a small ghost. 

She was never allowed into the room where she made her potions for fear of her breaking something, holding onto the memory as hard as she clung to the book. Why had she not thought of her mother this whole time? She clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the attacking thoughts.

“Thanks for helping me with the horse,” Rondor grumbled sarcastically, plopping down into a nearby chair. “What’s that? Are you going to be an Alchemist? My great grandmother was an alchemist - or was it, my great-great-grandmother? Well, whoever, she wasn’t very good.” 

Both the sisters stared at Rondor, he indeed said the strangest things. 

“How much for a room?” Malira asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Twenty septims for the three of you - upstairs, first room on the left,” Candice said, smiling as she received each gold septim. “Would anyone like some dinner? I have some soup--.”

“Oh! Soup!” Rondor rubbed his hands together while licking his lips. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

After a long while and a few frustrated failed attempts at starting the room’s small fireplace in the dark while directed by Malira, Rondor finally was able to create a small fire.

The small flames lit the room around them, instilling a warm glow and a sense of ease and warmth.

“Stinks in here - smells like a farm, lived on one when I was young… I hated it.” Rondor grumbled as he continued breaking small twigs and adding them to the fire.

“This one does not mind; this one and sister had to clean out our horse’s pen once a week.” Malira smiled, “Did not have a goat, though - too expensive.”

Ignoring the others, Mirani had curled up in a small bundle upon the bed.

“Come, sister, join us by the fire.” Malira held out a piece of bread.

“No. This one is not hungry, Mirani wishes to sleep.” In truth, she was starving but did not have the stomach for food.

With a loud huff, Mirani turned her back to the group, throwing her cloak over herself for added warmth. 

“Is she ok?” Rondor asked quietly, nodding in the direction of Mirani.

Malira glanced at her sister’s back and shook her head.

“In time maybe.”

“Maybe she has a furball.” Rondor teased, smiling as he took a large bite of bread.

“Don’t,” Malira warned, glaring at Rondor.

Rondor flinched, covering his face with his arms, expecting the same treatment he’d most likely receive from Mirani with such a glare. 

Peeking through a small gap between his forearms, relieved she had not started towards him with the look of impending death in her eyes.

“Rondor the Dangerous cowers from a young Khajiit cub?” Malira smirked. “Make fun of this one’s sister again, though.” Quickly dropping the friendly smirk upon her face, she quickly replaced it with a stern look of warning.

“Don’t.”

Rondor swallowed, nodding, he quickly took her meaning.

“You do not know what khajiits have gone through before meeting you, especially this one’s sister.” Swallowing the last bite of bread and cheese, Malira stood up, dusting some dirt off of her robe she made towards her sister.

“Goodnight, Rondor.”

Rondor stared at the fire, finally alone, he had time to think, to think about Luciana. 

Looking at the two khajiit cubs, he quickly looked away.

“Maybe I do know!” He whispered angrily.

Squeezing himself into a tight ball, he quickly and silently went to pieces.


	9. Family

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** Family **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

The cubs were shaken awake the next morning by an extremely irritated Rondor, who looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. 

“Come on! Get up! Quicker we leave the sooner I get rid of you two.” Kicking the side of the bed not only had an immediate  _ waking  _ impact on Mirani but it also caused her to fling herself off the bed and into Rondor’s face - blade first.

“Kick it again…” She hissed, her left paw had a snug grip on the back of the elf’s head, slowly digging her claws deeper into his scalp while the blade-wielding paw remained close to his throat. 

The rest of her body held up by her claws on her feet, digging into his sides which were  _ still  _ healing from her claw marks not eight hours ago.

“Malira! Get your sister  _ off  _ me - please!” Rondor squeaked, his arms raised high in the air.

“Sister. Rondor now understands, please let the poor road bandit go.” Even she was surprised by her sister’s actions, why had she become so violent?

Mirani began to laugh, licking the side of Rondor’s face she dropped down onto the floor, not able to keep her feet.

“Got him good!” She laughed, sheathing her new blade. 

Rondor stormed out of the room, steaming like a kettle as he slammed the bedroom door closed, causing another eruption of laughter from Mirani.

“She will most  _ definitely  _ be the death of me - Azura damn  _ her _ !”

Malira watched her sister continue to giggle on the floor.

The sound of her sister’s laughter made her smile and filled her heart to bursting. 

Even so, her chest felt tight with unease, they were almost safe, had practically reached the Imperial City… 

Along with how many  _ other  _ ‘ _ almosts _ ’? 

They had  _ almost _ been executed,  _ almost _ burned alive within their own home, had  _ nearly _ been eaten by an enormous transparent wolf. Now they were  _ almost  _ safe? Would they be safe? If ever? 

The very thought of something happening to her sister squeezed her heart enough to force tears from her eyes, making her turn away suddenly.

“Is sister, ok?” Catching her sister turn abruptly away, Mirnai crawled back onto the bed.

“Yes, just silly thoughts,” Malira grabbed her sister’s paws, holding them tight, she stroked the top of them with her thumbs. “Let’s get ready. You better apologise to Rondor, the poor thing is terrified of you.” 

Mirani smiled, showing her tiny fangs she licked at them mischievously.

“Good.” 

“Sister? You will tell this one if… If anything is  _ wrong _ ?” Malira asked, the look of concern plastered across her face.

Looking away, Mirani tilted her head, unable to answer; she chose to remain silent.

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

Exiting the Inn, all three rubbed their eyes in the morning sun, Rondor quickly reading Muffins for their last stretch to Cyodiil.

Upon the horse, all sat lazily, looking blankly ahead, passing out of the shadows of the treeline, something caught Malira’s eye.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Malira asked wide-eyed with amazement. “This one did not think buildings could reach so high.”

“That - my wide-eyed little friend is The White-Gold Tower of The Imperial Palace,” Rondor smirked, he had seen the tower a million times, the thing was pretty hard to miss, but something on the two cub’s faces made him feel humble.

“Does - It go high enough to reach behind the stars… High enough to see Daddy?” Mirani whispered, her eyes twinkling.

“No, not quite  _ that  _ high,” Rondor said, his heart aching slightly.

Mirani shot back down into the saddle, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, she refused to look at the hideous tower any longer.

“So much water.” Looking at the enormous mote around the city amazed her.

“Yes, there’s only  _ one _ way in - a large bridge, well be there before midday.”

“What is Rondor going to do once we reach the City?” Malira asked, stretched her legs.

“Run as far as I can in the opposite direction - you two are dangerous to be around!” Rondor laughed. “Seriously though? I’m not sure… Luciana was the only person I knew, she was going to give me my first dagger, and I was going to hunt for her - she was like a mother to me.” Rondor went silent, letting out a long shuddering sigh.

“Looks like we have all lost our family,” Mirani said softly.

“Bosmer and khajiits are family now.” Placing both her paws on Rondor and her sister, Malira smiled, yes, this was now her family, and it felt comforting… At least, hopefully.

“Look! If you look closely.” Rondor pointed off to their right. “You can see The Imperial Waterfront - that’s where you two are heading.”

Both sisters gazed at the small ships, sailing into the port. So they  _ were  _ close.

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

As they neared closer and closer to the Imperial City, Mirani noticed a pilled structure up ahead, built close to the side of the path. It looked beautiful, overlooking the vast amount of water that surrounded the city.

“What is that?” She asked, pointing at the upcoming structure.

Rondor followed her gaze and saw what the young cub had spotted.

“That is a Wayshrine, one of Dibella’s I believe.” He smiled as images of the beautiful Goddess entered his mind. “Dibella is the Goddess of love, beauty and--.” He hesitated, blushing slightly and cleared his throat. “And  _ romance _ .” Exhaling with the more delicate word.

“What is a Wayshrine?” Malira asked, her ears raised in interest. “It looks like a peaceful spot.”

“Well yes, it’s commonly believed that after someone dies their soul is  _ drawn _ to the nearest Wayshrine for spiritual guidance to the afterlife.” Inhaling sharply, he hoped that Luciana’s soul had reached a Wayshrine.

“Do you think mummy and daddy’s soul reached this Wayshrine?” Mirani asked sadly.

“Maybe not  _ this  _ one as they…  _ Passed _ in Leyawiin, I’m pretty sure there is one located on the way to Bravil from Leyawiin.”

Malira placed her paw on Rondor’s shoulder as they galloped up to the shrine.

“Let us stop for a moment, yes?” She then jumped off the horse.

Rondor pulled up the horse, allowing Malira to help her sister down from the horse.

“This one knows mother and father did not pass through here, Malira does know  _ where _ though.”

Mirani shot her sister a surprised expression, her mouth opening in question.

Before she could ask, Malira continued, “We passed it - a little way passed fort Redman. This one did not think anything of it at the time.” Biting her lip in hopes of keeping the tears at bay, she swallowed the large building lump of pain within her throat.

“This one is sorry, Malira should’ve stopped… Could have maybe said goodbye--.”

“Oh! I think I know of that Wayshrine!” Rudely digging into the khajiit’s satchel, he quickly retrieved their map.

“Hmm, yes… I’m certain of it! You two met me  _ here, _ and I  _ know _ of a Wayshrine that resides juuust here.” Dragging his finger over the map from the location all three met each other, it passed by fort Nomore and then stopped south of the fort, located close to the marked road.

“Yes, that is where this one saw it, we will go  _ back _ to it someday.” Malira stared at the unmarked spot on the map, then looked to Rondor’s small side satchel.

“Excuse this one.” Reaching over, she grabbed at his pouch and opened it, looking inside she was surprised at the number of items he was able to cram inside.

Finding a small broken off bit of drawing charcoal, she quickly returned to the map. Slowly and with great care, she marked the Wayshrine location with a tiny crescent moon and an even smaller full moon.

“There, the lunar phase of when mother and father were… When they  _ passed _ . This one will take sister back when it is safe.” Malira whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she’d start crying and would only stop once she had wept enough to fill the lake around the Imperial City.

“Wayshrine of Stendarr, I used to go there a lot… To speak to my…” Eyeing both the cubs, he crossed his arms while clearing his throat, “to my father and mother - Stendarr, not a bad shrine for a soul to be escorted from.”

“Who is Stendarr?” Mirani asked she had heard her parents speak of the Divines but was never really taught much about them.

“Who is Stendarr, she asks.” Almost laughing, he took a seat by the shrine and gazed out over the massive lake.

“This beautiful lake that surrounds the Imperial City is Lake Rumare, it connects to Niben bay which then travels, all the way down to Topal Bay and out into the Ocean. One day - when I was very young, an Imperial guard  _ took  _ my mother out to the middle of that bridge.” Pointing over to the longest and largest stone bridge the cubs had ever seen, his hand then turned into a tightly clenched fist.

“I was there - by the stable with my father, we were packing up our carriage with the belongings of our home, we lived inside the Imperial City you see. Before - they lived in Bravil, and when I was born, my parents needed a  _ safer _ place to live.” Pausing, his eyes began to tear as anger slowly spread across his face, “my mother’s sister was married to an Imperial guard that lived inside the city. So they moved to live with her and her  _ husband _ .  _ Something _ happened, and we had to leave. We were leaving -  _ Leaving _ !” Yelling so loud a group of birds suddenly took flight, his voice echoing over the water.

Taking large gulps of air, he sought the courage to continue with his story.

“But my mother just  _ had _ to go back. I had forgotten a  _ stupid _ stuffed toy. I cried for her to go  _ back _ … And so she did… I could see her returning over the bridge - back to me. She got almost halfway before a guard grabbed her from behind, my father heard her scream… Oh Divines, her screams... He tried to reach her, but he wasn’t fast enough... It was too late. The guard had tossed her over the side. And there she fell and there and there my father yelled out my mother’s name, pleading for the Divines to bring my mother back. I could see he wanted to  _ kill _ that guard, but looking back to  _ me _ he knew he couldn’t. Not while he was still responsible for  _ me _ .”

Silent tears fell down his cheeks, the memory of that day playing before his very eyes.

“That very guard was my mother’s sister’s husband… He had opened his home to us for  _ six _ years… For weeks my father and I looked for her body, travelling down Niben bay - he finally found her at the mouth of Topal Bay, most of her had been eaten away by mudcrabs, and in her hand, she laid still clutching to that  _ stupid _ toy. After we buried her, my father left me back in Bravil with Luciana, telling her he’d be back. Two weeks later, on a Mundas, he was found dead by that same Wayshrine marked now on your map.”

Malira softly sat by Rondor, placing a paw on his hand she quietly asked, “Why did he not return?”

Rondor held tight to the little paw, “Because he had finished what he set out to do and needed Stendarr’s mercy afterwards.”

“Did… Did your father kill the guard?” Mirani asked, now also staring out to the bridge. “Did he get revenge?”

Malira turned to see her sister’s eyes had filled with something dark; the look in her eyes scared her.

“Mirani--!” 

“Yes. Yes, he did - My father  _ hanged  _ him from the exact spot where he threw my mother from.”

Sitting on the other side of Rondor, Mirani laid her head against his shoulder and began to purr, offering him whatever comfort she could give the poor bosmer.

“Good.” She whispered.

“We better be going, probably be crossing that bridge by midday--.”

“It is ok. Time can wait for a little longer.” Malira said as she patted Rondor’s hand.

“Rondor?” Mirani said as she sat up.

“Yes, Mirani?”

“Do you think your mother’s  _ soul passed _ through  _ this _ Wayshrine?”

Rondor smiled, the sun setting warmly over his forest green eyes.

“Yes. And I am happy my mother’s soul got to pass through such a beautiful shrine. My mother, as beautiful as Dibella herself.”


	10. A New Home

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾** A New Home **☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

Reaching the bridge, both khajiit cubs had to hold onto one another to stop themselves from falling, continually looking up at the vast arches of the bridge and the tower that seemed to go up forever.

“Feels like it may fall on us,” Malira said, almost falling off the horse.

“Hmm - We better get there soon, I’m starving.” Feeling his stomach growl, he knew it was way past midday.

Coming up to the middle of the bridge, Mirani stopped, pulling on her sister’s paw, she looked out over the bridge.

“Is this where Rondor’s mother…  _ Fell? _ ” Tiptoeing, she was just able to nose her way over the top of the bridge's stone wall.

Grabbing her sister round the waist, Malira lifted her onto the wall then climbed up next to her. 

The wall itself was almost as thick as a man, imaging a guard throwing a small bosmer woman over sent chills down both their spines.

“Yes,” Rondor whispered as he continued. “I’ll wait for you two by the entrance. I don’t like being here.”

Watching the young bosmer walk away, Mirani leaned back, looking over the edge of the bridge.

“Long way down, yes?” Watching the water, her eyes travelled with the water. “This one wonders if bosmer’s…  _ Aunt _ ? Still lives within the city.”

“Come on. This one is hungry.” Slipping off the wall, Malira turned to help her sister down. “This one hopes not, would be awkward, yes?”

By the time they reached the entrance, they had found Ronder sitting on the edge of a rather large statue, shaped like a giant dragon with its wings spread wide.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Mirani asked, pointing up at the fierce-looking statue.

“Akatosh. The dragon god of time.” Gathering himself began in another direction.

Mirani turned from the city’s  _ welcome  _ statue, “Rondor knows a lot about Gods.” She looked up at him, keeping her eyes low.

“Where are we going now?” Malira asked, her head turning in every direction.

They had just only entered the city, and already there was so much to see, Imperial guards stood at every exit and entrance, their armour shining like a thousand fish scales.

“Through the Temple District, which will take us back out to the city isle - there we will find this  _ Dazash _ , there’s a boat bar, hopefully, find some information… And some Divine forsaken  _ food _ !”

“The  _ Arena _ ?” Mirani had stopped again, facing a large posted with a large illustration of warriors, each dressed as either a knight, mage or barbarian.

“Yes, it’s pretty entertaining - the best fighters come to fight one another in a large stadium.” Quickly growing impatient, he almost grabbed Mirani by the scruff and promptly pulling her along.

Out through another large metal doorway, they entered the Temple District, hard;y any civilians walked through here. It was mostly filled with guards, standing loyally at their post.

Taking a sharp right turn, Rondor led the cubs back outside the city, the smell of fish and oysters hit them like a hard punch to the face.

“Stinky port!” Mirani said as she covered her face.

“Smells worse then Leyawiin’s port,” Malira said as she began breathing through her mouth.

“I thought khajiits like the smell of fish.”

Both the cubs gave Rondor a look that made him cringe, giving them both a nervous smile, he again led the way.

“Oh, look! There it is! The Bloated Float. I… Would go there with my father, they have nice pies.”

The Bloated Float, from afar looked like a regular ship but up close became apparent that this  _ ship _ never left port. 

A large roof covered the top of the small bar, covering a small hut, the smell of cooked food, mead and something else that didn’t quite sit well within the sinuses rolled out like a wave—welcoming all sorts of suspicious-looking men and mer.

“Umm... Keep an eye on your coin purse… And your satchel…. And your shoes.” Hesitating for a fourth time, Rondor turned around, “Listen, this port is rumoured to harbour a  _ guild _ , the Thieves Guild to be exact, I’m not sure if it’s  _ true, _ but there are a lot of pickpockets around.”

“Pick-pocket?” Mirani said, tilting her head in confusion.

Rondor stared blankly at the small cub, shaking his head, he waved his hand forward.

“Come on - just watch your stuff.”

Both khajiits followed timidly behind, opening the doors to a room misted by tobacco smoke and cooking meats, a small group by the door consisting of a large orc and two dunmer played dice. Shaking a cup and throwing what looked to be the knucklebones of an animal.

Random eyes looked at the small group, some whispered amongst themself, some laughed at the sight of them.

“This one does not feel safe here,” Malira said as she tugged on Rondor’s sleeve. “We must leave--.”

“I can’t believe it, Ormil  _ still  _ works here!” Leading the cubs through the small crowd, he weaved his way to the back counter.

A middle-aged bosmer stood by the counter, cleaning mugs, “You three look a little young to be wandering around - Rondor?” Looking up, recognition filled his eyes.

“Ormil! I thought you and your father would’ve moved  _ years _ ago! What on Nirn are you  _ still  _ doing here?”

Ormil’s expression suddenly changed, his eyes leering over Rondor’s shoulder then back again.

“It’s a long story - what are  _ you  _ doing here? And who are these two little ones? You three look like a quick snack, hanging around these parts.” Laughing softly, he placed the overly cleaned mug down.

“So what’s happened? By the look of you all, I’m guessing it’s not good.”

“Well…” Looking at the khajiit sisters, he turned back. “Can we speak somewhere more  _ private _ ?” Rondor asked, smiling nervously.

Ormil gazed to the back of the room again, swallowing sharply he nodded.

“Alright, but we have to be quick.”

Nodding at a young argonian, Ormil led them to a small room behind the counter.

The room seemed utterly cut off from the loudness of the bar, clean and modestly decorated. A small bed sat by a large window that looked out over the port.

Rondor spied a bowl of fruit, looking to Ormil, the old bosmer nodded, sending Rondor dashing towards an apple, hungrily biting into the fruit.

“Hungry, huh?” He said eyeing both cubs.

They both nodded, too shy to speak to the rough-looking bosmer.

“Well, after Rondor has finished raiding my  _ fruit bow _ !” He said as he turned towards the bosmer. “Maybe he can tell me what in Oblivion is going on?”

After grabbing two more apples, Rondor waddled back, sitting onto a small stool.

“Sorry.” He said, biting into another apple. “I met these two on the road by Bravil; they are on the run - long story. I took them home, I live…  _ Lived _ with a breton woman, Luciana… She told me to bring them here in hopes of looking for a certain khajiit that goes by the name Dazash--.”

“Daz-Dazash?” Suddenly going pale, he made his way over to the other side of the room. “Why? Why send these two innocent children to someone like  _ that? _ ”

“I don’t know - Luciana knew their father, she also knows Dazash, she said he’d look after them.”

Ormil stood, looking out his window while he contemplated.

“What are their names?”

“This one’s name is Malira.” Standing forward, Malira puffed out her chest. “And this is Malira’s sister, Mirani. Our parents were murdered.”

Turning to the young khajiit, Ormil’s heart broke for the cub, “Alright… Alright, he’s sitting at a table by the back of the bar. You’ll spot him, has a large scar over his left eye.”

Without waiting, Malira took her sister by the paw and charged out of the room.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Rondor yelled as he ran after the two, dropping an apple on the way out.

Malira looked about the room; her eyes drew to a dark corner of the room, a tall silver goblet sat out on the table. 

Looking at the goblet, a large khajiit’s paw grabbed it, disappearing back into the shadow, she could see for a split second, two glowing yellow eyes, looking in her direction.

“There.” She said and pulled her sister towards the table.

Suddenly a young tiger stripped khajiit bumped into her, almost knocking her off her feet.

“Oh! This one is most clumsy.” The young boy cub bowed, smiling sincerely as he passed the cubs and continued on his way.

“Speak. Baby khajiits have come to this one’s table, what is it?” 

Quickly turning back to the table, Malira’s heart pounded in her chest, the voice sounding deep and ominous.

“T-this one and her s-sister were sent here by a breton woman. She said she knew a khajiit named Dazash. Would you be this khajiit?”

“Hmm… What is the name of this  _ breton _ \--.”

“Luciana! She knew khajiit’s father! Father's name was Airul!” Mirnai yelled nervously, making a few eyes look their way.

The dark figured khajiit began to laugh softly, slowly moving out of the darkness, both the sister’s eyes widened.

A long white scar followed down the side of his face, clipping above his left eyes and ending down by his chin.

“Dazash this one is, Dazash likes little Mirani, you have courage.” Looking to Ormil, he nodded stiffly as Ormil replied with a similar nod then disappeared into the back kitchen.

Malira observed the large Dazash, something about him felt familiar, his fur scruffed to a light off-white, patches of the dark brown fur set around his hands. His right ear looked to have been half bitten off, by what? She could only guess.

“Would little ones like some food?” Dazash asked, smiling softly at the two sisters. “Little ones look famished.”

Smiling back, Malira went for her coin purse, “Oh yes--.” Her heart dropped; her coin purse was gone.

Dazash smirked at the little cub, watching the panic set in her little eyes.

“Do not worry. This one knows where little one's coin purse is. Food will be free today after Dazesh will show little ones where khajiits will be staying.”

A large plate of cooked meats and fish were placed upon the table, Rondor just arriving at the table almost tripped over at sight.

“How did you two… Oh...I’m Rondor--..”

“Rondor is our friend. He stays with us too.” Malira quickly added as she joined Dazash at his table.

Dazash looked at the nervous bosmer from head to toe, his left eye twitching, finally he nodded, allowing him to join the group.

“If tiny bosmer is  _ any _ trouble, bosmer will find himself  _ food _ for the slaughterfish, yes?”

Rondor gulped loudly, nodded excessively, “Y-yes sir! T-thank you, sir!” Quickly sitting opposite the large intimidating khajiit, Dazash smiled back.

**‧** **͙** **⁺** **˚*** **･** **༓** **☾☽** **༓** **･** ***˚** **⁺** **‧**

The sun had set by the time the two sisters had finished their large and probably expensive meal, telling Dazash of their dangerous journey to the city and their parents' deaths.

Rounding a corner by the port, Dazash suddenly stopped his large hands upon his hips.

Looking ahead, the same young khajiit boy that bumped into Malira stood with an elbow resting on a wooden door frame.

The small alleyway had six very old and very worn out wooden huts, this young khajiit stood almost mockingly, holding a small coin purse while chucking it up and down in his hand, the coins jingling with each catch.

“Safik… Give the little one her coin back - you have three new roommates.” Turning, he then went to leave.

“What? Are we living  _ here _ ? With  _ him--.”  _ Rondor’s mouth suddenly snapped shut as Dazash turned on his heel, glaring at the bosmer.

“Yes,” Dazash growled. “If tiny bosmer does not  _ like _ it, he can go live with the homeless, no?”

“No-no, this is  _ fine!  _ Homely even, yes, I like this  _ very  _ much. Thank you… Very tall and-and--.”

“Rondor… Shut its mouth, yes?” Malira said as she elbowed him.

“Good. Safik! Make them welcome.” He then faced the sisters, his face softening once more. “Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Malira watched Dazash stomp away, presumably back to the Floated Bloat, once he turned the corner she turned towards Safik.

Glaring at the thief, she went for Mirani’s dagger, grabbed it and ran to the boy.

“Oh! Black one fights!” Safik said as he easily dodged Malira’s attempt at slicing his face.

“Give. It. BACK!” Malira growled.

“Yes, yes.” Safik laughed as he chucked the purse to her. “Come in. This one will introduce you three to Safik’s brother.”

Rondor’s mouth agape, stared at Malira, he almost expected such an outburst from her sister, but until now, Malira had always had her anger under control.

“I’ve been travelling with Sheogorath’s kin.” He whined softly.

Mirani smiled, proud of her sister, she collected her dagger and followed Safik inside.

“Just so you all know,  _ this  _ is Safik’s and Safir’s side.” Sitting down on a bed, near located by the door, he then pointed to another bed, located on the other side of the room.

“ _ That _ is where you all sleep, yes?” Safik smiled as a small cat hopped up onto the bed beside him.

Looking from the cat to the other side of the room and back, “Where is your brother?” Rondor asked.

Nodding to the cat, Safik smiled, “ _ This  _ is Safik’s brother.”

“But that’s a  _ cat _ ,” Rondor said, confused.

The cat arched up, hissing it then charged a small green ball of light, sending it directly at Rondor, paralysing him.

Safik laughed as the bosmer fell ridged to the floor.

“Safir is not a  _ cat; he is an Alfiq. He is also very _ intelligent, as one can see - he can understand everything you say.” 

Mirani crouched by the small alfiq, looking at its brilliant display of black spots and redwood coloured fur.

“Not a cat, a khajiit? How is Safir Safik’s brother?” Mirnai asked, obviously confused between the very different two looking khajiit.

“You don’t know much about your own culture, do you,” Safik smirked.

With a groan, Rondor began to move again, slowly lifting his arm to rub his head.

“Bad. Kitty.” He moaned.

“Listen here you little furless  _ curr _ , call my brother a  _ cat _ or a  _ kitty  _ again, and I’ll personally skin you alive.”

The threat, said quite calmly, felt very real, sending countless amounts of chills down Rondor’s back.

“As to  _ how _ he is my brother, he was simply born at a different phase of the moon then this one. You two are cathay, Safik is proudly a cathay-raht - means Safik will grow to be quite large.”

Malira looked Safik up and down. He didn’t look that big, only being a few inches taller than her.

“Safik doesn’t look different. Safik is only  _ just _ taller then--.”

“Shut  _ up _ . This one  _ is  _ a cathay-raht. Dazash says so… Anyway, it is late. This one is going to sleep.” Stretching, he then turned over, curling up around his brother, which still glared at Rondor.

“So… Who gets the bed--.” Before Rondor could finish, both sisters had pushed past him, claiming the bed. “Oh… Nice… That’s ok - It’s comfy on the  _ FLOOR!” _

Mumbling to himself, he unpacked his small bedroll, making a little place to sleep by the dust fireplace.


End file.
